


A Risky Summon?

by TouhouEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pretty Much all the emblems
Genre: Grima considers Kiran an enemy, Lots of other characters to apear, M/M, Morgan will probably be added much later, Though Kiran is too nice to think of Grima like an enemy, Whether I'll tag them all is to be seen, idk I just love Grima/Kiran so much, kinda enemies to friends to lovers, or in another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouhouEmblem/pseuds/TouhouEmblem
Summary: Being the summoner for countless different heroes is no easy task. Having to take care of the Fell Dragon doesn't make it any easier for Kiran. Especially when said Fell Dragon doesn't want to be there. Let's see how long Grima will last in an environment requiring cooperation and listening. Cause Kiran certainly won't quit being nice.





	1. Summoning the Fell Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at a long fic of Kiran/Grima. I just love awful characters turned good. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I already have chapter 3 proof read, so I'm at least a bit ahead. Hope you enjoy!

“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death.” Grima stands on top of the summoning platform in front of Kiran, the newly summoned hero grinning.

“Finally, you’re here!” Kiran exclaims. “Welcome to the Order of Heroes!” Kiran smiles at Grima, the dragon now scowling.

“You…” Grima steps down from the summoning platform, sauntering towards Kiran. “You were the commander during our battle.” Grima stands before Kiran, his hand forcefully placed around Kiran’s neck. “Now answer me, where is the Exalt?” Grima interrogates.

Kiran continues smiling, his eyes looking at anything but Grima’s face. “You’re not allowed to hurt anyone in the Order of Heroes. And that especially-” The hand on Kiran’s neck squeezes tighter.

“And why does a lowly human such as yourself believe to hold any power over me?” Grima pauses, “If you wish for a painless death, tell me where the exalt is.”

Kiran stares directly at Grima. “No,” Kiran says with a smile on his face.

“Then suffer the consequences.” Placing both hands on Kiran’s neck, Grima tightens his grip. Or at least tries to, his hands refusing to comply. Summoning purple spikes from the ground, Grima aims them towards Kiran. Grima happily smiles at the summoner’s body being pierced to shreds until the spikes seem to warp around Kiran.

“Why don’t I show you around?” Kiran cheerfully smiles, beckoning his hand to Grima. He walks away from Grima, the jutting spikes dissipating as Kiran nears them. Stopping before the ornate wooden door, Kiran turns around expectantly.

“You. What have you done to me?” Grima strides towards Kiran and stops when he’s right in front of Kiran.

“I summoned you. So now you must obey my orders until I release you from your contract. Most people are nice enough to not need it but there are some exceptions. Do you understand?” Kiran holds his hands behind his back.

“I refuse to take orders from a mere human,” protests Grima, his face scowling.

“Would you like to follow me, so I can give you a tour?” Kiran outstretches his hand towards Grima. Grima remains infuriated, ignoring Kiran. Withdrawing his hand, Kiran sighs. “Follow me for your tour.” Kiran pushes the grand doors opens, revealing the ornate castle hallways. Kiran leads the way. Grima continues to stand in place until his feet begin to move on their own, now following Kiran.

“I’ll keep it short for today. I know this place seems confusing at first but eventually you’ll get used to it.” Kiran leads Grima down the hall, several portraits of the Askrian royal family hanging. Taking a right at the end of the hallway, the sounds of weapons and shouting start to sound and only get louder as they make their way closer. The hall ends, leading to a short walkway which in turn leads to the sparring area.

“Here is where people spar but we're gonna have to skip it for today. Next is the mess hall, it's not too far from here.” Kiran turns around, walking back to where they just came from; at the original intersection, Kiran continues going straight and makes a right near the end of this hall.

“Here's the mess hall but I'll have food delivered to your room for today. I'll show you your room and that'll be all for today. They're kinda far from here but it's not too bad.” Kiran once again leads Grima, this time with multiple turns, the decorations blurring together. It's not until what seems like fifty turns that Kiran stops.

“This is my room if you need me for anything.” Kiran points towards the left, a small wooden table holding a light blue vase filled with white tulips. Pointing to the right, directly across from their door, Kiran speaks up, “And this is your room. You won't have a roommate, so you’ll be right across from me.”

“Fine. Are we done with this pointless tour?” Grima taps his foot impatiently until Kiran hands him his key.

“If there's nothing you need then I guess that's it.” Grima opens his door, hand ready to slam it closed until Kiran speaks up again.

“Oh, what would you like for dinner, since it's your first day?”

“I don't require any of your human food.” Grima opens his door, slamming it shut as he enters. A muffled “I’ll bring some snacks.” sounds from out the door. Scanning the entire room, Grima finds that there’s only a plain bed and desk, a trash can beside the desk. The rest of the room barren except for an empty bookshelf along with a closet. Grima walks to the desk, checking its drawers to only find that they’re even emptier than the room. “Damn humans; worms, all of them.” Grima inspects the closet as well, seeing that the only clothes available are the ones he’s wearing. Going to the bed, situated in the middle of the back wall, Grima flops onto it, the bed slightly shaking in response. Losing the sense of time, whether a minute passed or an hour, Grima doesn’t know. But a knock resounds through the room.

“May I come in?”

“That damn human,” Grima mutters. “Enter.” Grima gets up, sitting on his new bed.

“You said you didn't want anything, so I brought a variety of things for you to try.” Kiran enters with a tray on each hand and places it on the desk. “Sorry for kicking your door. So, what do you wanna try first?”

“I don’t require any of your human sustenance.” Grima remains seated on his bed.

“Maybe so, but you might like it. Try a cupcake, it’s chocolate with a strawberry filling.” Kiran gently grabs a cupcake and places it on a porcelain plate, both courtesy of the Askrian royal kitchen; then places it beside Grima. Kiran then grabs one for himself, carefully unwrapping it and taking small bites. Grima stares at him and then looks at his plate.

“I refuse to eat your stupid food.” Grima smacks the plate off his bed, the porcelain shattering into tens of tiny pieces; the cupcake frosting lightly smeared on the floor.

“Hey, if you didn’t want to eat then don’t. You don’t have to throw it on the floor.” Kiran sighs and leaves the room.

“Finally, that worm leaves.” Before Grima can lie back down, Kiran enters the room, this time with a broom and pan. Kiran heads towards the mess, and picks up the cupcake, throwing it into the trash. Sweeping the broken porcelain onto the pan, Kiran dumps that into the trash can as well.

“You can eat the rest of the food if you want but I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow to talk about some rules. You’re not allowed to hurt anyone without my explicit permission and you’re not allowed to leave the castle grounds without my permission either,” Kiran commands. Grima snarls in response, his fangs and sharp teeth exposed, but doesn't say anything. Kiran leaves the room once again, leaving Grima alone.


	2. Announcing Grima's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Grima has been summoned, an official notice must be made. Unsurprisingly, some heroes don't take the news too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 2 Awakening characters make an appearance this chapter, I would have had more but it would've been the same thing repeated. (So I'm saving Lucina for another chapter, when I sill don't know.)

The sunlight streams from Kiran’s window, the flecks of light beaming directly on Kiran’s face. As the sun continues to rise, the light increases, slowly waking up Kiran. Eventually, he wakes up, stretching his arms into the air, his joints cracking. Kiran opens his eyes, sighing from a good night’s rest. Turning his neck to the right, Kiran screams from finally noticing the intruder in his room. “Holy crap, don’t ever do that again.” Grima is seated at Kiran’s desk, the fell dragon looking through Kiran’s notes.

“Is it time for battle? If you’re going to keep me here against my will, at least use me for something entertaining.” Grima turns his attention to Kiran, the now awake summoner still slightly shocked.

“I’d rather not use you in battle just yet. Especially since very few people even know that I’ve summoned you, Grima the fell dragon of all people.” Kiran slowly unwraps his blanket, the chill air nipping at his exposed skin.

“Leave it for a worm to worry of other worm’s opinions.” Grima eyes Kiran as he covers himself with his blanket again.

“I’d appreciate some privacy to change. I’m going to make an announcement of your summoning today before breakfast.”

Grima turns back to rummage through Kiran’s desk. Keeping an eye on Grima, Kiran quickly changes out of his pajamas and into his official robes as the Askrian Summoner. The pristine white robes a sharp contrast from Grima’s weathered black robes.

“It’s time for us to make the announcement. Once that’s done, I might send you out in battle.” Grima follows Kiran this time, Kiran leading the way to the main hall; several heroes already waiting expectantly.

“All so pathetic. A total waste of time, even for you,” Grima remarks. Kiran ignores Grima but can’t ignore the pointed and confused stares aimed his and Grima’s way. Everyone moves out of their way, the two of them reaching the front; Kiran stands front and center while Grima stands slightly behind and to the left of Kiran. Kiran loudly clears his throat, the chattering slowly dying down.

“Fellow members, I have an announcement to make, today we have recruited another hero; this one of the World of Ylisse. While I hesitate to call him a hero, Grima the fell dragon is now a part of our ranks and I assure you that he cannot cause harm to any of us.”

Grima steps forward, now directly beside Kiran, a scowl evident on his face. Grima scrutinizes the crowd, all of them seemingly understanding Grima’s ill thoughts of them.

“Having him work with us ensures that neither Embla nor Múspell can use Grima against us. For those of you with questions, which I can only assume to be several of you, today I ask that those of you not of the World of Ylisse refrain your questions until tomorrow. For those of you hailing from the World of Ylisse, I shall gladly answer your questions personally. Thank you all for your time. All of you are dismissed.” The crown disperses with Kiran’s approval. Several leaving in some state of fear due to Grima.

“Are we done with this meaningless task?” Grima stares at Kiran, not noticing the angry exalt coming their way.

“Hello Chrom. How may I help you today? And a fine hello to you as well Frederick. It’s been awhile hasn’t it? How many days ago was it...” Kiran blathers.

Chrom places one hand on Falchion, the sword slightly raised from its scabbard upon seeing Grima grinning down at him.

“We met each other yesterday Kiran. Now what is the meaning of keeping a thing such as him here?” Kiran blanks out from Frederick’s sharp tone.

“Well, we need him. Yeah, we do need him, but he could kill us. But he can’t can he? Or maybe he can- Hey!”

Grima places his hand on Kiran’s shoulder and stands in front of him. “And who are you to be questioning an ally as powerful as myself? Certainly, if anyone has complaints, it should be from your precious exalt.” Grima focuses his gaze back to Chrom, the exalt raising Falchion directly at Grima, Grima remaining steady.

“No fighting!” Kiran steps in between Chrom and Grima, pushing Falchion towards the ground. “Please understand, but we need him. Chrom, you’ve seen how much we’ve struggled against the enemy. And if I release him, then the enemy could place Grima under a contract as well. It’s too risky.” Chrom sighs, sheathing Falchion.

“And if he betrays us? There's no guarantee that he won’t.” Chrom keeps his hand resting on Falchion. Frederick remains behind Chrom, his hand placed on his axe.

Kiran places his hand on Grima’s shoulder and resumes speaking, “There is no guarantee that won’t betray us, but this is the best opportunity that we have. At the very least he can't do anything against my will without the contract in place so-” Kiran yells from the axe shoved in front of his face, Kiran falling to the ground.

“And what of you. You possess the ability to control Grima; why should we believe that you won't betray us?” Frederick places his axe closer to Kiran.

“Gods Frederick, stop!” shouts Chrom pushing Frederick to the side. Or at least attempts to, Frederick staying in place.

“I would never attack anyone of you! I promise.” Kiran remains on the floor, his eyes wide in shock. Grima squats down to Kiran’s level.

“Say the word and I shall gladly kill every one of these wretched worms,” Grima tells Kiran as he stares directly at Frederick.

“Keep it up and I won't even send you into battle against the enemy! I have no reason to attack my friends.” Kiran stands up, dusting his robes.

“Frederick, pull back your axe. We have no reason to distrust Kiran.” Frederick puts his axe back, retreating behind Chrom, but not without leaving a glare aimed at Kiran.

"You are too kind milord. But I shall be by your side in case an incident does arise.”

Is there anything else you need Chrom? If not, then I have to show Grima the ropes.” Kiran eyes Frederick’s axe.

“No, there’s nothing left. I’m sorry for what happened. I hope you know what you’re doing Kiran.” Chrom motions for Frederick to follow him and the two of them leave.

“Next time, give me the word and I’ll dispose of them.” Grima begins to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t. We have training to do. I need to see how you perform in battle.”

“You finally have worms for me to dispose of. Where are they?”

“You have to wait for me. There's no way I trust you alone. Let me take you back to your room and I’ll bring the rest of the team.” Kiran walks back to Grima’s room, Grima trailing behind. “Rest for a couple of minutes and I’ll be back with some other people.”

“Don’t waste my time.” Grima enters his still barren room, a platter of breakfast now placed on his desk. Alongside it rests a note, ‘I know you said you don't eat but it’s always nice to have enough energy for the day,’ Grima reads. Burning the note to ashes, Grima eyes the plate before dumping it into the trash, plate along with it. “Damn human.” Grima sits in the chair, tapping his foot as he waits for Kiran and the rest of his supposes team. “What a fool to think I’d work with foul humans.” Grima waits in his chair, a time of what seems like razing an entire country passes, and still no knock. Grima still waits, getting even more impatient by the minute, his hand now curled into a fist. “Damn exalt, I’ll roast him alive. He better not join this idiotic battle.” A few more minutes pass, and finally, a knock alerts Grima of Kiran’s return. Pushing the chair to the ground as he stands up, Grima slams the door open, his eyes facing directly at Kiran and his new ‘teammates’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to go to the Training Tower. We'll also get to see Grima's 3 teammates. 2 of them are dragons, and so far chapter 3 is my favorite chapter, so I can't wait.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos, if you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. To the Training Tower!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima tries the Training Tower for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've reached chapter 3! I was going to update this tomorrow but m!Morgan finally came him so I felt like updating. Enjoy!

“These are my teammates? I’d fare better with an army of cows by my side.” Grima tells Kiran.

“Be nice to them. At the very least don’t make fun of the people who could very well save your life.” Grima walks out into the hallway, the other heroes apprehensive.

“Let me introduce them. Today, we’ll be working with Ninian, she can dance to invigorate us.” Ninian performs a small curtsy, as far as her mermaid dress allows her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ninian keeps her distance, sensing the displeasure in Grima.

“And here we have Tiki and Sakura. They're both a bit shy though. Why don't you two come out and say hello.” The two of them hide behind Kiran; Sakura steps out from behind him, smoothing out her outfit.

“He-hello. I’m Sakura.” Sakura keeps her eyes glued to the floor. Shaking her hands until she speaks again. “And I’ll- and I’ll be here to heal!” Forgetting to bow, Sakura runs back behind Kiran.

“Come out spawn of Naga.” Grima drills holes into Kiran’s skull.

“I sense dark energy coming from you.” Tiki remains behind Kiran, clutching her dragonstone.

“Why have you brought her here?”

“I promised Tiki that I would introduce her to every manakete I summon.” Kiran pats Tiki’s head.

“He’s no manakete,” Tiki objects.

“To compare me to a manakete is to compare a horse to a mere ant. I have no need for a dragonstone unlike these two fools. Now let us make haste for these doomed enemies.” Grima starts heading towards the main hall.

“You’re going the wrong way. If everyone has their weapons, then let’s head out.” Kiran begins walking the opposite way of Grima. Ninian, Tiki, and Sakura walk behind him, the four of them making light conversation as Grima skulks behind them. The scenery of the castle eventually gets replaced with Askr’s natural landscape. The lush fauna not reflective of the country’s dire situation. Grima glares at the environment, the bountiful patches of tulips, roses and orchids swaying in the gentle wind, the tree leaves rustling as some of them fall; green mountains in the background under the light blue sky. A cobbled pathway eventually leads to a large tower in the distance. The rest of the group stops at Kiran’s command.

“Why are we stopping?” Grima kicks a patch of grass, uprooting it in an instant.

“Before we go any further, I thought it would be best to see if you’re fine to keep going.”

“I don’t need your concern.” Grima shoves Kiran out of the way, marching past the group, walking along the cobbled path.

“At least he’s going the right way this time. If I ever ask you three for anything, just remind me of this to get a free pass on a mission.” The team resumes their trek towards the tower. Eventually, the four of them catch up to Grima, the fell dragon waiting outside the tower.

“Let’s go in shall we?” Kiran unlocks the tower door, a sole portal contained within. Kiran takes a step within the portal, his figure disappearing. Sakura and Tiki follow after him, Ninian giving a glance at Grima before stepping into the portal as well. Grima reluctantly follows, his body disappearing into the portal.

“You were right Kiran.” Ninian says. The ice manakete smiling as she clutches her stone.

“I told you he’d follow. Now for some rules, -” The sounds of hooves quickly draw nearer, two sword cavalry charging at them. “Tiki, protect Sakura; Ninian, stay near Grima. Hey Grima, wait up!” Ignoring Kiran’s command, Grima walks toward the cavalry. As both attackers get closer, a deafening screech roars in the distance. Both attackers stopping in place, searching for the sound. A large black figure zooms through the sky, Grima’s dragon form appearing behind him. A couple of seconds is all it takes for the dragon to breath purple fumes. The purple fumes envelope the apparitions, the horses and their owners leaving no trace once the attack ends.

“Is this all you pathetic mortals have to offer? Suffer under the oppressive might of the fell dragon Grima.” Grima’s dragon form flies forward, decimating the rest of the enemy. “Are we finished here? This was a complete waste of my time.” Despite his annoyance, Grima smiles from being able to take his anger out on people, real or not.

“I guess we can head back. Sorry for bothe- Grima watch out!” The ground underneath Grima lights up, columns of flame rising. Kiran reaches out to Grima, pulling him away from the flames. Some of the flames burn a chunk of Kiran's lower robes and a portion of his right calf. Sakura runs to Kiran’s side as Grima kills the red mage.

“Kiran, your leg.” Lowering her staff to Kiran’s leg, Sakura's staff begins to glow until Kiran gently pushes it away.

“We can't stay here longer, let’s go.” Kiran forces himself up, limping his way to the portal before waiting. “Retreat now!” Though no current enemies remain, the group minus Grima rushes to the portal retreating. Grima walks to the portal, his dragon form hanging nearby.

“Great job today, but let’s just go for now.” Without a word, Grima walks through the portal, Kiran hobbling after him. Appearing inside the tower, Kiran gets rushed by Sakura once again.

“Please hold still! Ninian, can you help cool his wound, gently please.”

Ninian walks to the opposite side of Kiran and places her hands near his wound. “This may sting a bit. Forgive me.” A chilling feeling feels from Ninian’s hands, Kiran gripping his fingers into his arm. A minute passes until the chilling sensation dies out.

“Let me bandage it.” Sakura pulls out some bandages, wrapping them around Kiran’s injured calf. Wrapping them tightly, Sakura cuts the bandage, making sure they’re secure.

“Thank you. Now let’s head back to the castle, at least no one was seriously hurt.” Kiran escorts everyone out the tower, locks it and then leads the way on his injured feet. 

“Ah, Kiran! You shouldn’t…” Sakura trails off upon noticing Kiran merely continues forward. His right leg trailing behind. Sakura gives a brief glance towards Grima, opening her mouth before closing it, striding to catch up to Kiran.

“You should help him. Especially after he helped you avoid the attack.” Ninian confronts Grima. Grima leans against the outside tower wall, Tiki standing beside Ninian.

“He brought it upon himself. I didn’t require his help.” Grima stares off into some bushes. The leaves rustling in the light breeze, the sun slowly setting.

“Perhaps, but if he hadn’t helped you, you’d be the injured one, and not just your leg.”

“He brought me into this wretched situation. Along with you and Naga’s child. You are manaketes, why do you listen to such a worm?” Tiki speaks up in response to Grima’s question.

“Kiran was summoned here like us. He was forced into this situation like us, but now he has to deal with all these responsibilities.” Ninian places a hand on Tiki’s shoulder, the young girl stopping in response.

“He treats us fairly. When we were under Emblian command, we were given no option. I’m sure you experienced the same with them.” Grima spits on the floor.

“All humans are the same.” Ninian frowns from Grima’s statement.

“Humans are just like us. They’re very complex creatures with varying differences. I met a man; Lord Eliwood, he helped me and my brother expecting nothing in return. Through him I met countless other kind humans such as Lady Lyndis who asked nothing more than my companionship. Kiran is like them.”

“I met Mar-Mar! He helped defeat Gharnef and took me in. He was there for me as well. I met a bunch of great friends because of Mar-Mar…” Tiki trails off, a bit upset.

“Enough of your pathetic stories. I have no need for them.”

“But-” Ninian interrupts Tiki.

“Let’s go Tiki. We tried. Fae and Nowi must be waiting for you back at the castle.”

“You’re right. Let’s go!” Tiki runs off towards Sakura and Kiran, the two of them far ahead by now.

“It was nice meeting you Grima.” Ninian gives a small curtsy, departing as well. The ice dragon in no rush.

“The same cannot be said for you.” Now alone, Grima hear the crunching of leaves as Tiki purposefully steps on them. “Damned idiots.” Grima marches forward, quickly passing up Ninian, decidedly ignoring her grin. Eventually he catches up to Kiran, the summoner walking slower than a snail. Sakura remains by Kiran’s side, Tiki now in the lead.

“Do you need anything?” Sakura gradually picks up her pace, nearing more towards Tiki than Grima.

“Give me your right arm.” Kiran looks at Grima as if he’s holding a knife to him.

“Uhm…” Grima yanks Kiran’s right arm, pulling it around his neck. “Hey!”

“Shut up before I regret this.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Kiran smiles radiantly at Grima; Grima remains silent, a frown on his face.

“I didn’t need your help. I could have taken care of the mage myself.”

“You probably could have, but I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

“You show promise, despite being human. If you continue to appease, I may let you serve me.” Grima smiles at Kiran, his sharp fangs exposed; grima’s eyes certainly making it obvious that he doesn't intend to have Kiran help him achieve world peace.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll have to decline the offer.” Grima snarls but keeps supporting Kiran. The rest of the walk back to the castle is uneventful, the main noise coming from Kiran’s slight groans due to his injury.. Soon all five of them reach the castle, Grima letting go of Kiran.

"This concludes our mission! Thanks to all four of you for accompanying me. You’re dismissed.” Everyone departs, leaving Kiran and Grima alone. “I assume you’re going back to your room?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go. I think I’ll retire for the night.” Kiran leads the way back to their living area. Kiran supporting himself against the wall. Thankfully, they encounter no one. Soon, they arrive at their rooms. “Thank you again. If there’s anything you need, knock on my door.”

“Hmph.” Grima enters his room, the door closing gently. 

“Goodnight!” Kiran enters his room as well, changing into his nightclothes; the fatigue getting to him seconds upon resting his weary head on his pillow.


	4. The Creation of Grima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran searches through the library to help Grima's plaguing amnesia.

Kiran sits in the library, surrounded by several packed bookshelves containing various books detailing the different realms and their tales. The largest section of the library pertains to Askr’s own history, though most of the texts remain untouched by Kiran, the war taking up too much time. Kiran’s table is currently occupied by several Valentian texts, none containing the information Kiran is looking for. Currently, the sunset’s lights trickles through, allowing for some light in the dusty room.

“Celica knew about Grima, so then…” Kiran limps through the Valentia section, his bandaged right leg still hurting. Having gone through accounts of Alm’s and Celica’s saving of Valentia, Kiran checks to see if any books make mention of their efforts after the war. Sadly, no books explicitly label themselves anything remotely close to Grima. “Ugh. How the heck am I supposed to find something when I don't even know what to look!” Stomping his left foot, Kiran glances through again, but finds nothing new.

“C’mon Kiran! Celica said Thabes right? But did she even travel to Archanea…” Kiran moves over to the Archanea section, thankfully right next to Valentia. Scouring through the aisle, Kiran sighs in exhaustion. “Please...” Pulling the large dusty book out, labeled The Rise and Fall of Thabes, Kiran carries it back to his table. His back seemingly aching from knowing how long he’ll need to read the book. Gently placing the book down, Kiran slumps into his chair, already dreading this. Opening it, Kiran begins to read.

_“Thabes was the most advanced city during its time. No clear evidence is available to pinpoint what may have led to the city’s demise though the most accepted thesis is due to the people of Thabes greed. Other scholars debate that Forneus’ creation may have killed the inhabitants though no evidence has been found to support this claim.”_

“A monster destroying a city is the best shot I have right now. Oh, please let this be what I need…” Kiran stretches his back, raising his clasped hands in the air before resuming,

_“The Divine dragon Naga is said to have been buried in Thabes yet no grave or remains of her have been found. Whether this is due to Thabes being located on Anri’s Way and perhaps several artifacts were destroyed by Marth’s army is unknown.”_

“So stupid. I doubt Marth could ever bring himself to harm a fly without provoke.” Kiran snickers from the imagery. “Time to skip all this academic crap.”

_“...Forneus… cease…”_ Seeing the reappearance of Forneus’ name, Kiran goes a bit back. _“Long before the War of Shadows, Forneus seemed to contain a workshop in what is currently known as the Labyrinth of Thabes. Most texts cite letters from Forneus obtaining divine dragon blood from the Thabes Senate. Despite apparent approval from the Senate, Forneus later received letters to cease his horrific experiments; letters that were met with refusal. Forneus was eventually capable of creating ‘Death Masks’ and The Creation’ as Forneus labeled them. With no other options, the Senate sealed Forneus’ workshop, Forneus and his experiments included. The seal is now broken due to Alm and Celica, though it is unknown if the seal would have broken due to time, as the seal was naturally weakening. Bones pertaining to Forneus have been found, however his ‘Death Masks’ and ‘The Creation’ survived; now known as Risen and Grima respectively.”_ Taking a moment to take a breather, Kiran smiles from finding this new information.

“Now he’ll stop with his threats of war.” Pushing the thought of Grima waging war on Askr out of his head, Kiran dives into the book, once more engrossed.

_“No clear records from Forneus detail as to why he created the Risen and Grima. Scholars debate whether Forneus was merely a mad scientist or had plans for conquering, but no definite answers remain. Text from Forneus implies that Grima killed Forneus after he offered his own blood as an offering to Grima. Whether Grima was inherently created evil or if he contains a semblance of a morality is unknown.”_ Flipping the page, Kiran groans from seeing a new chapter, now describing Thabes’ exports with Khadein.

“At least now I can tell him some news.” Kiran closes the book, his back aching from arching so much. “I feel like my whole body is gonna shut down one of these days.” Standing up, Kiran stretches, his back cracking in relief. Noting that it’s about time for dinner, Kiran takes the arduous walk back to his room. Ready to drop the book off in his room, Kiran glances back at Grima’s room. Kiran gently knocks on the door, Grima opens up a couple minutes later, obviously in foul mood.

“Speak or leave.” Grima notices the large book in Kiran’s hands but refuses to say anything.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me. I don’t think you’ve left your room besides in the morning.”

“What I choose to do is of no concern of yours.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Grima swings to slam the door shut but Kiran wedges his foot, the door stopping millimeters from his foot. Grima snarls in anger, unable to cause any actual pain. “I heard you complaining about your memories, so I went to the library. I found a book that I thought would help you with that.” Kiran holds out the book for Grima to take, the dragon slowly reaches for it, as if it were a trap.

“Perhaps I shall spare you after all. You show more promise than any of those damned Grimleal.” Ignoring the pointed comment of implying killing everyone, Kiran gives a small wave.

“No problem. Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll check back on you once dinner’s over.” Kiran treks to the mess hall, his foot slowing him down. Eventually, the quietness of his area turns into loud conversation as he nears the mess hall. Thankfully, this isn’t the most crowded time to eat, but considering the size of the Order of Heroes, even the emptiest time would still contain quite a few heroes. Alfonse catches Kiran’s attention, the prince raising his hand to call him. Walking over, Kiran sits across from Alfonse and soon a bowl of stew is placed in front of Kiran.

“Thank you. So how are you Alfonse?” Kiran wastes no time digging in, missing yesterday’s meal and today’s breakfast not helping his hunger.

“What about your leg? You’ve been moving too much.” Alfonse furrows his brows, concerned about Kiran. 

“It’s fine. I was just doing a favor for Grima.” Alfonse tenses from hearing that name.

“It may be best to not say that name with so many heroes here.”

“Oh, you’re right. I just walked to the library to find a book for him.” Alfonse doesn't speak, waiting for Kiran to continue. “He lost his memories, so I thought I might help him.” Alfonse sighs.

“He could kill you. There’s also been rumors regarding you since Grima’s appearance.”

“I’ve told everyone here, he can’t do anything without my explicit permission.” Kiran pauses, taking another bite out of his food. “But what sorta rumors have you heard?” Kiran questions, leaning his body closer.

“Don’t yell; they’re just rumors but…” Alfonse sighs before continuing. “People fear that you may turn on us.” Kiran laughs upon hearing the ridiculous rumor.

“Alfonse, you know that I’d never-” Kiran stops when he sees the worried look on Alfonse’s face. “You think I would…”

“Of course not, Kir-”

“Don’t lie. You believe them. After everything I’ve done to help Askr. After being dragged here against my will and dragging countless others here against their own will, after stopping Bruno and Veronica and trying to protect us from Sutr, you honestly believe that I would betray everyone.” Kiran stands up, quickly making his way out ofthe mess hall. Ignoring the several stares from the entirety of the mess-hall and the pain in his right leg, he hurries back to his room. Alfonse makes no motion to follow.

Reaching the quietness from his section, Kiran sighs in relief. Though the sharp pain from moving too much and too quickly takes the short-lived moment away. “Damn it.” Using the wall to support himself, Kiran eventually makes it back to his room. Slamming the door and going out of his way to shove his chair to the floor, Kiran drops himself on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his usual robes. Kiran begins to angrily count sheep and eventually, Kiran’s ragged breath manages to slowly even itself, his hands pulling the bed sheets. Adjusting himself to lie on his side, back facing the door, Kiran sighs. Unfortunately, someone knocks on the door.

“Come back tomorrow please.” Ignoring the request, Grima walks into the room.

“What is the meaning of this!” Kiran sighs from the visitor.

“Can we please do this tomorrow Grima?” Kiran pathetically replies, not bothering to turn around. Grima stops upon hearing the summoner’s tone.

“You are upset.” Grima, focuses on Kiran, anger in his voice.

“Yes. And I really wanna be left alone right now. I’ll answer any of your questions tomorrow if you want.”

“Why did you gift me this book?” Grima questions, ignoring Kiran’s request.

"Because you were upset over not having your memories.” 

“And what is it you expect in return?” Grima continues.

“Nothing. I just didn’t want you to be upset.” Kiran shifts slightly, letting the covers envelop him further.

“I tire of your lies.”

“Sometimes people like doing nice things for other people.”

“Like you helping Askr? Surely you can fool those worms with your kind words but there is nothing more-” Kiran turns around, anger evident on his face.

“Don’t ever say that I’m doing this for any ulterior motive. Unlike you, I like helping others. Regardless of whether they’re thankful or not!” Kiran turns back around to face the wall once more.

“Would you like for me to kill them all?” Grima stares at Kiran, waiting for the order. To hear their pathetic cries. He smiles, imagining their helpless cries, their wai-

“No. I don’t want you hurting a single person. No matter what they think of me.” Kiran stares at the wall.

“They’re using you for their own selfish goals, only to dispose of you when they don’t need you. You’re merely a pawn to them.”

“Alfonse would never do that to me.” Kiran shuts his eyes, forcing the tears back.

“I speak from experience with humans. They have no qualms asking for divine assistance when it meets their fickle needs… But how quick they are to shun their benefactors once they get what they desire.”

“And what if Alfonse only cares about me because I’m the only one capable of defending his country? Then I should let the farmer living in Askr die? How about the castle servants, or perhaps the merchants as well? You let a few bad people decide your opinion on every human.”

“You shall soon see what I mean. You are different from these humans, and they will take advantage of you.” Grima sounds a bit upset though Kiran doesn’t push it.

“Thanks for the concern but I’m tired,” Kiran yawns. “So how ‘bout we call it a day and I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.” Kiran gets comfortable again, sighing in relief. Grima leaves Kiran’s room and notices the Askrian prince walking his way. Upon noticing Grima, Alfonse stops in his tracks, his eyes wide in fear. Grima stops too, staring directly at Alfonse, a smile on his face.

“The summoner shall see no one. And I have his express permission to do anything to ensure that; whatever that may entail.” Grima licks his fangs, Alfonse buying the lie.

“Then I will see him tomorrow.” Alfonse turns around, rushing back to safety.

“Pathetic fool for a prince.” After making sure Alfonse really left, Grima goes back to his room; deciding to, once again, go over the book Kiran gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finish the longest chapter yet! Seems like Frederick's rumor has certainly spread though. Next chapter is shorter (like less than 1,000 short) but more development will happen. See you then!


	5. Talking and a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems Grima doesn't have to wait long to go over the contents of Kiran's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the shortest chapter so far! Though it is important so it makes up for it. This is also the second chapter to only feature Grima and Kiran. (Chapter 1 being the other one)

_“Forneus was eventually capable of creating ‘Death Masks’ and The Creation’ as Forneus labeled them… his ‘Death Masks’ and ‘The Creation’ survived; now known as Risen and Grima respectively.”_ Grima sits at his desk, rereading the passage. _“Forneus was eventually capable of creating ‘Death Masks’ and The Creation’ as Forneus labeled them… his ‘Death Masks’ and ‘The Creation’ survived; now known as Risen and Grima respectively.”_ No matter how many times he reads the words, they don’t change. Clenching his fists, Grima’s knuckles turn white, his palms drawing blood from his nails digging into them. Looking out his window, Grima sees that it’s pitch black, though the exact time is lost to him. What matters is that morning won’t come till a long time, meaning that Kiran won’t be awake till then.

“That damned summoner! Making me wait. I’ll roast his bones…” Shoving his chair to the ground, Grima stomps around his room. “I should have made him answer me then…” Grima snarls, and marches to his door before stopping in his tracks. Knowing that regardless of what he does, Kiran won’t talk and there’s nothing he can do about it. Until, someone knocks on his door, which Grima slams open. Grima narrows his eyes upon seeing his late visitor.

“Don’t be so surprised to see me.” Kiran steps into Grima’s room, his official robes wrinkled from his sleep. Kiran walks over to Grima’s desk and picks up the chair, sitting in it. “So any questions?” Kiran brings his hands together and places them into his lap.

“Why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t really sleep; not after what happened.” Kiran notices the curious glance from Grima. A different expression from the typical vehement hatred from everything. “You were also being really loud.” Grima’s curious glace goes back to anger, Kiran smiling in response. “You’re bleeding.” Kiran points at Grima’s palms.

“This is nothing. Now explain that book to me,” Grima commands.

“You were created by an alchemist named Forneus.” Kiran grimaces from the evident anger in Grima’s face.

“For what purpose?” Grima forces out the question.

“I’m not entirely sure. Though I have to assume to use you to conquer the world.” Grima remains silent, his body shaking. “I- I’m sorry Maybe I shouldn’t have shown you the book.”

“Silence. This changes nothing. Let Forneus be an example for you; I shall heed no master and I will destroy humanity. That idiot is only one more example of you foul creatures using me for your own selfish gain.”

“Do you wanna go for a walk? That always helps me c-”

“I require none of your assistance! What does it matter who created me! I killed him just the same I shall do for you.”

“Then do it.” Grima stares at Kiran. “There’s nothing stopping you if I allow it. Kill me if you want to.”

“So, you give up. You’ve realized the futility of dealing with these humans. Though, you’ve shown some worth, if you become my servant then I shall spare you.” Kiran remains seated in the chair, his face neutral.

“I refuse. Either kill me or don’t. I have no intention of aiding you kill others.” Kiran’s statement angers Grima further, the fell dragon marching towards him.

“You would refuse your only chance of survival?” Grima stands right in front of Kiran. Kiran refuses to reply. “Then suffer the consequences.” Grima grabs Kiran by his collar, raising him up. Even in the air, Kiran remains passive.

“Then do it.” Kiran keeps his eyes steady, staring directly into Grima, Kiran’s eyes betray no fear, while Grima’s display his evident anger.

“I shall gladly do it.” Grima summons purple flames in his free hand, bringing it to Kiran. Even with his imminent doom mere seconds away, Kiran keeps still. Grima stops his hand midway from Kiran’s neck. “Answer me!” Kiran keeps quiet, staring into Grima’s eyes. “Say something!” Even still, Kiran doesn’t speak. Grima drops Kiran into the chair, Kiran smiling afterwards.

“You… This was all a ploy!” Grima yells, realizing the situation. Kiran, lying to Grima about killing him.

"I knew I could trust you. You don’t give yourself enough credit. Though I’m not ready to give up.” 

“This changes nothing. Next time I shall kill you.” Grima frowns

“That’s what you said this time and you spared me.” Kiran smiles even brighter. “You thought you could kill me but you didn’t.”

“Enough of your nonsense.” Grima yells, his shoulders shaking.

“You’re embarrassed. You’re too sweet.” Kiran stands up and heads to the door, opening it.

“Finally, you leave.”

“I decided not to embarrass you anymore.” Kiran walks out, slowly closing the door before poking his head in, his tone serious. “Thank you for stopping Alfonse. I know I have to talk to him soon but I’d rather save that for later.” Grima folds his arms as Kiran closes the door, the summoner actually gone this time.

“Damned summoner. Using me like that. He’d make a fine servant, nothing less.” Grima repeats the last sentence repeatedly. The book forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after reading for like 1 minute, we're done. I would've tried to extend it but no matter what, it came out forced and interrupted the scene flow.


	6. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran finally gets a proper meal, and a proper apology.

The sun’s rays shine brightly upon Askr Castle. The sun having risen to its proper place, high in the sky, everything seems to be awake. From the bustling Heroes in the castle to the deer in the forest grazing. Everyone is awake on this fine sunny day, everyone except Kiran. The summoner is currently dead asleep, snoring in his bed. Drool pools to the side of his pillow, his covers in an utter disarray, half of them dragging on the floor. Someone knocks on the door; continuous knocking that Kiran sleeps through. Eventually, the knocking intensifies, regardless of the noise, Kiran slumbers through the noise obviously tired from a lack of rest. The owner of said knocking reaches to open the door; finding it unlocked, Eldigan opens it, carrying a tray into the room.

“Master, you...” Eldigan stops upon seeing Kiran’s resting form. Eldigan sighs, and places the tray on Kiran’s desk, then reaches for the covers, pulling them back over Kiran.

“Mm, don’t touch me.” Kiran rolls around, entangling himself in his covers. Eldigan debates on whether to wake Kiran up or not, before reaching to wake Kiran up. Before he can gently shake Kiran, a voice sounds out from behind them.

“Who are you?” Eldigan turns around, hand on Mystletainn, ready to protect Kiran before recognizing the speaker. Eldigan removes his hand, standing at his full height to respond.

“Ah, you must be Grima. I am Eldigan.” Ending the conversation, Eldigan turns back around, gently shaking Kiran, speaking lightly to wake him up. “Milord, the day is nearly-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Grima interrogates, narrowing his eyes.

“I am waking milord up,” Eldigan curtly responds, not bothering to respond. Kiran finally responds to Eldigan’s insistent bothering.

“It’s too earlyyy…” Kiran swats Eldigan’s hand back. Grima groans in annoyance.

“That’s not how you wake someone up.” Grima walks over to Kiran’s sleeping form and jostles him. Kiran waking up in alert.

“What!?” Kiran looks at Grima and Eldigan, eyes switching between the two. Grima looks proud of himself while Eldigan sighs.

“It is past lunch. From what I’ve noted, you’ve missed the past two dinners and today’s breakfast and lunch.” Eldigan points to the tray, Kiran’s stomach growling in response.

“Oh, thank you. Some stuff happened that I should tell you about.” Kiran smiles at Eldigan, then turns to Grima, scowling which Grima returns. “And what was that?”

“I woke you up.” There's a hint of pride in Grima’s voice

“Thanks?” Kiran looks confused before adding. “Next time be nicer, like Eldigan.” Grima scowls from the backhanded thanks.

“Hmph.” Grima walks out of Kiran’s room without another word.

“Thanks for the lunch again. Have you eaten already?” Kiran gets up from his bed, walking to his desk.

“I have. If you wish for me to remain, then I will gladly listen. I heard an incident occurred yesterday.” Kiran stiffens from the obvious reference his argument with Alfonse.

“Actually, yeah. You can sit on my bed if you want.” Eldigan remains standing but Kiran sits down in his chair, uncovering the platter and licking his lips. The creamy scrambled eggs served with ham and bacon to the side. “Have you heard of the rumors about me?” The hunger in Kiran suddenly disappears upon remembering yesterday’s events.

“Yes. People claim that you might betray us with Grima here.” Kiran stares directly at Eldigan, hoping to hear Eldigan’s opinion on the rumor. 

“And what do you make of these rumors?”

“They are nothing more than rumors. I shall stand by your side as your knight.” Kiran smiles but Eldigan isn’t finished. “Though I am worried about your safety.” Kiran laughs at the concern.

“Oh please. Grima’s a pushover. I made it seem like he could kill me, and he chose not to, but thanks for your concern though.” Kiran starts to eat his lunch, finally giving his aching stomach food.

“As you say. I trust you. Shall I invite him back in?” Still chewing his food, Kiran covers his mouth to reply no before thinking about it again and nods his head yes.

“Actually, yeah. To see how he responds to other people besides me.” Kiran notices the slight look on Eldigan’s face, the knight's eyes slightly narrowed, his eyebrows raised. “Don’t worry, he can't hurt you and I’m right here if something does manage to happen.

“With your leave milord.” Eldigan walks out of the room and knocks on Grima’s door. Grima slams the door open and slams it shut upon seeing Eldigan at the door. Eldigan knocks a second time only to be ignored. A second time soon turns into a third time and that into a fourth time until it becomes an eight time before Grima opens the door again.

“What is it worm?” Grima yells. Agitated from being bothered so much.

“Kiran requests your presence.” Eldigan steps to the side, waiting for Grima to pass. Slamming the door behind him, Grima walks into Kiran’s room. Seeing Grima obey, Eldigan leaves off to train. Kiran gleefully eats his lunch; his smile widens even further upon seeing Grima walk in.

“Can we talk about yesterday?” Grima snarls from the question, already knowing where the conversation is going. However, his frown becomes a smile upon sensing another's presence; one walking their way.

“The prince is coming.” Grima smiles, which goes away upon seeing Kiran’s discomfort.

“Really…?” Kiran eyes his bed, formulating a plan of escape before Alfonse knocks on the open door.

“You’re awake.” Alfonse glances at Grima before continuing. “I wanted to apologize.” Kiran sighs, breathing in and out, rubbing his sweaty palms across his lap. Grima remains in the room, not moving despite Alfonse now looking at the fell dragon expectantly. “Umm-”

“Grima’s staying. Now, your apology?” Kiran stares at Alfonse, his expression showing his anger.

“I’m sorry. You were right. You’ve done everything in your power to help us and for me to doubt you is for me to fail you as a friend.” Alfonse keeps his gaze focused on Kiran.

“I don’t forgive you.” Alfonse slightly steps forward as if to say something before Kiran speaks up once more. “But I hope we can move on from what you did.” Alfonse gives a nervous smile. “But you owe Grima an apology as well.” Kiran keeps his concentration focused on Alfonse, ignoring the confused look from Grima. Alfonse uncharacteristically open his mouth before closing it, also confused from Kiran’s comment. “Nothing will ever change Grima’s past actions, but there’s nothing stopping him from changing. You assumed that he would betray us when he’s trying.”

“And who said that I was trying?” Grima spits out, anger boiling up from Kiran making assumptions about him.

“You can pretend that you’re not but it’s obvious to me. Especially after yesterday.” Kiran snickers, Grima frowning while Alfonse merely remains confused. Kiran turns his attention back to Alfonse, serious. Alfonse sighs before ushering another apology.

“I was in the wrong to assume you would betray us.” The apology comes out quick and forced, Alfonse’s pointed tone showing the difference in how little he means this apology to the one he gave Kiran.

“I need no apology. For once I am free from these chains, I will kill every last one of you. And if I can’t break free from this bond, then I shall gladly wait for the day the summoner becomes displeased, ordering me to murder you, roasting you alive and spilling your guts-”

“That’s enough,” Kiran interjects. “Maybe Alfonse doesn't owe you an apology. But, I will be taking a break as summoner for the next two days.”

“But-” Alfonse shuts his mouth upon seeing Kiran’s angry stare. “Okay. You need a break.”

“Thank you. And for the record, I’m still mad about the whole situation.”

“I understand. I hope you can forgive me someday.” Alfonse leaves the room. Kiran pushes his half-eaten lunch away, continuing his descent into starvation.

“That was a pathetic apology.” Kiran’s snickers from Grima’s comment.

“I’m upset, but he’s-”

“Words mean nothing.”

“You know, you’re right. I’ve seen that first hand from you. You always claim to want to kill me, but yesterday showed me otherwise.”

“I refuse to waste a good servant. Had the Grimleal someone like you, perhaps I wouldn't be the only successful one.” Grima smiles, from what, Kiran can only assume that Grima’s imagining burning down even more cities.

“You said you hate the Grimleal but keep lying.”

“Is there any reason you had me come in here or is this a waste of my time?”

“Is it wrong to want to talk to you?” Grima crosses his arms, scowling.

“There must be something you want. I won’t fall for any of your human’s traps.” Grima makes to leave the room.

“Is it wrong to want your friendship?”

“I have no need for such pointless things. But we’ll see how long this ‘friendship’ will last.” Grima enters his room.

“So, you think we’re friends?” Kiran yells. Loud enough for Grima to hear through his closed door but the dragon makes no quip or noise. Kiran smiles from the vague confirmation. His stomach growls and Kiran happily digs into his lunch become early dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse has apologized! Now to wait for Frederick's confrontation. Also, I can't wait for the next chapter, since I enjoyed writing it!


	7. Farming and Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran enjoys some time with Donnel on his day off. Too bad something happens.

“This water is meant for the potatoes, right?” Kiran grabs the bucket of water, filled to the brim with water, some of it spilling out onto his shoes.

“All three of them are,” Donnel replies without even looking up. Donnel focuses on plucking the weeds that seem intent on ruining the near ripe carrots.

“All three!?” Kiran grabs the first bucket and waters the potatoes, the soil slowly darkening as it absorbs the nutrients.

“Yup. And make sure ta water it nice and even.”

“Got it boss.” Kiran grabs the second bucket of water before giving more water to the potatoes; this time more aware of his portioning. Kiran does the same with the third bucket. “So, now what?”

“I think that’s everything?” Donnel does one more survey of the garden, revising the vegetable to check their condition. Nodding his head in confirmation, Donnel smiles. “Yup, that’s everything. Thanks for helpin’ Kiran.”

“It’s not a problem. Farming helps me relax a bit.” Kiran scans their small plot of land. “Though this probably doesn’t really constitute farming back in your village.”

“This ain't nothing compared to back home. But it’s a good way to dip yer toes.” Donnel, wipes the sweat off his forehead, gathering the gardening supplies.

“Yeah, though I think I’m already waist-deep with this small land of crops.” Kiran helps gather the supplies. The two of them walk to the small supply closet.

“It gets easier.” Donnel laughs fondly, as if remembering an old memory.

“I’m sure it does, but I’ve been too busy.” Donnel unlocks the closet, key courtesy of Kiran, and neatly places everything back as they were. Donnel locks the door and the two of them stay to talk.

“How does it feel to finally be on break? Ya must have been working to the bone.”

“It feels nice! Thankfully, Askr’s been peaceful so far, so there’s not much to worry about. Plus, tending to your small garden helps me relax.”

“Glad to be of help! And mighty glad for yer help! And yer leg?”

“It’s feeling a lot better, Kinda stings a bit but nowhere near as bad as before.” Donnel perks up from remembering his question for Kiran.

“I’ve been meaning to ask ya, do ya think you could help me with some books. I don’t understand their fancy words.” Donnel rubs the back of his neck as he stares at the ground.

“Sure! If you want, we can do it in the library.”

“Gotcha, lemme grab the book, and I’ll meetcha over there.” Donnel sprints off to grab his books; Kiran walks over to the library, hoping to find the library empty. As much as he enjoys talking to others, nothing compares to being in a library alone. Thankfully, the walk eventually leads Kiran to the library, emptier than the Kiran’s hallway, the silence of the library comforting. Kiran grabs a book, this one titled Geography of Ylisse. Kiran scans the informational book, the sound of pages being the only sound. Eventually, footsteps sound closer. Kiran looks at the entrance and smiles upon seeing Donnel.

“Sorry for the wait.” Donnel takes a seat right next to Kiran and resumes his own book. The two of them read in complete silence, both content. A few minutes pass before Donnel has a question. “What’s this word, topa-toopah- uh hold on a second…” Donnel shoves his face in the book and stares intently at the word, mouthing it out. Kiran glances over at the back of Donnel’s head.

“You can point at it if you’re unsure of pronouncing it.” Donnel lifts his head and point s at the word, blushing from embarrassment.

“Mighty sorry ‘bout that.”

“No need to apologize,” Kiran replies. He looks at where Donnel points and lets out a grunt of annoyance. “It’s horticulture; so, think with farming and how it includes taking care of crops and animals, horticulture has to do with raising plants. If the book is saying horticulture, it’s probably gonna say agriculture, which is just taking care of crops and animals.” Kiran lifts his head up to look at Donnel. “Does that make sense?”

“Ugh… hold on a second.” Donnel seems to reason in his head about what Kiran said.

“When you’re ready, repeat what I said in your own words.” Kiran waits patiently for Donnel.

“So agriculture is plants and animals, horticulture is just plants…”

“Yup. So what we’re doing is horticulture. What you do back home is agriculture.”

“Gotcha. Thanks.” Donnel resumes his book, engrossed once more. Kiran resumes his book as well. Barely any silence is maintained since quick footsteps resound against the hallway.

“Milord.” Eldigan pops into the library, looking somewhat frazzled. “An issue has arisen regarding our newest ally.” Eldigan remains by the door, waiting for Kiran’s reply.

“Guess I’ll see you later Donnel. I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Be careful ya hear.” Donnel waves goodbye before reading his book again. Kiran steps out of the room before Eldigan speaks up.

“The issue is in the lake by the castle. After you milord.” Kiran rushes back to where he and Donnel planted their small garden, Eldigan following right behind. Kiran follows the worn path that he and Donnel use to draw water and quickly finds out the issue that caused Eldigan to get him.

By the lake is Grima standing tall while Frederick stands a few feet away, Robin in his arms, seemingly injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was more of a lighthearted chapter to lead up to a more serious one. See ya next chapter!


	8. Robin Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Robin makes an appearance! An he seems to not have taken the news of Grima's arrival the best.

“What is going on!?” Kiran shouts. His eyes scan the scene.

The trio finally notice Kiran’s presence, Eldigan standing behind him. Grima stares back at Kiran, eyes rolling. Frederick stands up, supporting Robin who ignores you and stares at Grima, Robin’s eyes wide open. Frederick keeps silent, as does Grima. Neither seem keen on answering Kiran’s question. 

“Milord asked a simple question. Which of you instigated this?” Eldigan’s pointed question seems to prompt Grima who smiles; Robin’s breath hitches in his throat. 

“Why don’t you ask the buffoon? Though from what I remember, they followed me here and now his companion is acting the fool.” Kiran turns towards Frederick, awaiting his response.

“We did follow Grima. Robin requested that I take him to Grima. Ever since his summoning, Robin has fallen ill. I believe that the cursed dragon has cursed Robin.” Frederick tightens his grip on Robin, whose legs seem to want to favor the floor than standing. 

“Should we take him to an infirmary? Robin…?” Kiran takes a step towards Robin before Frederick pulls him back. 

“Do not touch him.” Frederick places his hand on his axe. 

“He needs help! Is he only like this when Grima’s near?”

“He can at least talk. It’s never been as bad as this.” Frederick looks at Robin’s pale face as he speaks.

“Grima, Eldigan, could the two of you please leave? Robin needs some space right now.” Eldigan nods his head and leaves with no complaint. Grima growls at the request. Kiran pleadingly looks at Grima. With a scoff and a glare, Grima leaves with no further complaint. Robin stares the entire time at Grima as he leaves. Upon noticing that Grima’s actually left, Robin’s breathing slows down somewhat as he grips onto Frederick. 

“Thank you.” Kiran doesn’t miss the glare coming from Frederick. Kiran turns back at Robin who’s seemed to calm down. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Robin stands up on his own and dusts his coat. “I just- he - Grima reminds me of what I failed to do, of all the people I’ve killed.” Kiran tries to speak up before Frederick cuts him off.

“You mustn't blame yourself for things that Grima’s done. We saved our world and helped restore another, we can do the same for the world that this Grima hails from.” Frederick clasps Robin’s hands as he lovingly gazes into Robin’s eyes. Kiran coughs at the awkwardness. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean for us to get mushy in front of you,” Robin stammers out as he blushes from his display with Frederick.

“It’s okay. If you want, I can be there when you want to talk to Grima next time. I’ll make sure he behaves. Just give me the word and I’ll convince him.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Robin thanks Kiran. Frederick stares in shock at Robin; Robin chuckles before responding. “I-I need to deal with this. I need to.” Frederick sighs and smiles

“Very well. It’s the least he could do after he summoned him here,” Frederick remarks. Kiran grimaces while Robin reprimands Frederick. 

“I’m sorry. But he seems like an actually nice person if that makes it any better,” Kiran meekly responds as he bows his head.

“If it makes what better? How he’s murdered my husband and my liege among thousands of other innocents.” Kiran pales from Frederick’s true statement. 

“Nothing can repair what he’s done but he seems to be trying…” Kiran remains dumbfounded from Frederick’s arguing.

“And if it doesn’t work? What then? He murders us all and con-” Robin is the one who interrupts Frederick.

“And what of Aversa, or Walhart or even Gangrel? They turned out for the better, and they’re all repentant for what they’ve done.” Robin smiles from Frederick’s tired sigh. 

“I will tolerate it if you are okay with it. But, I will not rest easy with him here.”

“I understand. So, did Grima provoke you two in any way?” Kiran questions. Robin winces.

“He made some unsavory comments about killing us,” Frederick blandly replies. 

“But he didn’t really try anything,” Robin quickly adds. “He started coming to this lake since yesterday, so we followed him here. I’m surprised you didn’t notice him since this spot is so close to Donnel’s garden patch.” Kiran doesn’t bring up the fact that he started helping Donnel yesterday.

“I’ll make sure to tell him to calm down with that,” Kiran sighs. “Thank you both. I’m gonna go check on him now.” Kiran gives a slight wave before leaving down the path he came from. 

Walking at a brisk pace, Kiran quickly makes it back to his wing in the castle and much less time for him to arrive at Grima’s room. Kiran knocks on Grima’s door before entering. 

Grima glances up from his book about Thabes before reading it again. Kiran smiles at Grima as he walks to stand beside Grima’s seated form. Grima continues to read, focusing on the book. Kiran remains silent as well, paying attention to Grima’s face as he reads. Grima continues reading though he frowns upon Kiran staring at him. Grima huffs but continues to read, though his anger slowly starts to slowly materialize on his face. His hand tightens around his desk. 

“What?” Grima snarls. He turns to face Kiran who’s smiling.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Grima raises his eyebrow in response.

“What is it you need?” Kiran nods his head from Grima’s question.

“Nothing. Though I would like it if you stopped giving death threats.” Kiran frowns from remembering the numerous death threats. First to himself, then to Chrom and Frederick, another to Alfonse and finally the most recent one to Robin and Frederick.

“Then leave.” Grima focuses back on his book.

“Why? I like spending time for you.” 

“Hmmph. Waste your time then.”

“It won’t be a waste, but I’ll take the invite.” Kiran leaves the room before walking back in as he carries a book and lugs his chair in the room. Kiran places his chair beside Grima’s desk and sits down, opening his book. Kiran contentedly reads his book, the genre of it unknown to Grima, as Grima reads his own. The two of them read with Kiran’s light tapping on Grima’s plain brown wooden desk being the only sound. With only a sliver of light coming through the window, the sun’s movement is the only teller of time in the room. And from the bright sunlight turning into a pale red orange hue, the day is nearing its end. And yet neither continue to talk, passing the time in the comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple nice ending with no hook. Can't wait to see you for chapter 9! See you in a location that's been talked about but we haven't been to. (I may have been influenced by the new FE book)


	9. Thabes Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima and Kiran head to Thabes Labyrinth to help jog Grima's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! And it's at 3700 words! This is like 30% of the eight other chapters. Put up two since I think the next chapter won't come till Thursday. This chapter is less dialogue heavy and more descriptive, but I wanted to try this out since I do need to improve my descriptions.

Kiran mulls over the idea in his head. He noticed the way how Grima has been intently reading the book he gave him, and some research has given Kiran info and some ideas to help Grima out. Kiran sighs before grabbing Breidablik, the weight of it feeling right in Kiran’s hands, and heading out of his room and into Grima’s room. Kiran finds Grima once again at his desk, the same book open as Grima reads the book for what might be the fourth time since obtaining it. Grima ignores Kiran, no snide comment or remark coming from the amnesiac. Though, Kiran’s chair and book are left in neater conditions than when he left in a tired stupor last night. Kiran sits down in his chair and still receives no response from Grima. Kiran audibly sighs, resting his face in his hands to get Grima’s attention. And yet, Grima pays no attention to Kiran. Eventually, Kiran taps Grima’s shoulder causing him to finally face Kiran.

“What?” Grima replies without lifting his head. 

“Would you like to go somewhere that might help you remember some of your memories?” This elicits a shocked response from Grima, no gasp or yell, both sounds of which Kiran feels that Grima is incapable of producing.

“Now.” Grima jumps up out of his chair and offers his hand to Kiran who graciously accepts it. 

Kiran bites his lip as he tries to come to a decision. He knows where he plans to take Grima is dangerous and having teammates would be helpful, but should any bad memories surface, he has no idea if Grima won't go crazy. Kiran sighs before shaking his head, it's too dangerous to risk anybody else. Especially for an excursion which has nothing to do with his job as summoner. Kiran looks at Grima and can see the impatience in his face, acting like a child who hasn't yet received their gift. Kiran can't help but laugh mirthfully, a few escaping his lips. 

“Let's go,” Grima commands. He says it forcefully yet there's no real threat. He knows that Kiran could easily deny him, and he'd be powerless to force him. Kiran nods and leaves the room, looking behind to check on Grima, who's obediently and expectantly following Kiran. Kiran quickly leads the way, giving no one any chance of somebody stopping him. And for the few who try, such as Ryoma, Grima's appearance and anxious, foul mood keeps them from stopping.Though Grima doesn't miss the stare his way and the rush of Ryoma's footsteps. Kiran leads Grima to another tower, much like the one that houses the portal to the Training Tower. Unlocking it, Kiran holds the door open for Grima who enters. Kiran enters after ensuring the door is locked once more. 

“This portal leads the World of Valentia. This is where you were… created.” Grima frowns and clenches his fist, but thankfully nothing his damaged. Instead he breathes in and out. Grima goes forward to walk through but Kiran grabs his arm. Grima snarls at Kiran before recoiling from what he's done. 

“I'm not as experienced going the portals that aren't the Training Tower’s. Let's go in together to make sure we don't get separated.” Kiran tightens his grip on Grima’s gloved hand, thankful that Grima can't feel his sweaty palms. Kiran sighs, ignoring the fact of how much of a nervous wreck he's acting in front of Grima. 

“We may postpone this for another day,” Grima voices out of concern. A few seconds pass by before Grima adds to his statement. “I have no use for deadweight right now.” Kiran breathes as he counts from one ten. 

“I'm good to go but thank you. On the count of three.” Grima doesn't respond though Kiran can feel his impatience. “One” Kiran feels his heart race. Anything could go wrong. “Two” They could end up stuck in another world. Or die in the Thabes Labyrinth. He's heard tales from Alm and Celica. If not for the Revival Fountains, then…. “Three.” No time to think like that. Especially when Grima bolts for the portal, leaving Kiran no voice but to clumsily follow, holding on to Grima’s hand for dear life. 

All Kiran can feel is the scorching heat of the sun along with the sand underneath his boots. Opening his eyes, which he doesn’t know when he closed them, Kiran sees the expanse less desert. Mountains of sand with no vegetation, the bright blue sky along with the beaming sun’s harsh rays peering down on them. But no buildings. Kiran turns around in circles, but no buildings appear. Grima tugs on Kiran’s hand, grabbing his attention. 

“Follow me.” Grima holds onto Kiran’s hand as he leads the way. This whole area feels familiar to him. As much as he hates to admit it, Kiran was right. Grima thinks about what his birth must have been like. No, his creation. For he is an unholy creation. Like some mere experiment. Most likely a failed experiment. That makes Grima smile. No ‘proper’ experiment would kill their creator. He wonders how he did it; briefly he wonders why but he thinks he knows. His creator is human. A human is still human. Just like how a dog is only a mere dog no matter how you present it. Though the human behind him is different. He treats him, him the Fell Dragon, with respect and kindness. And yet no favors have been asked. Either he’s different or he’s like every other human. Grima doesn’t believe the latter, and it makes him angry. To feel affection for anything is meaningless. Right now, the human is following him with no complaint. He can feel his warm hand on his. The feeling makes him happy, and utterly sick to his stomach. 

“Is….wh….look…” Grima turns around upon hearing Kiran’s sickly sweet voice. It takes him awhile to register what he heard. _“Is this what we’re looking for?_

“No.” Grima doesn’t remember this, but he recognizes it. Thabes. At least what remains of it. It’s a husk of its former glory. The massive buildings crumbled into ruins. He hopes he destroyed it all. This may be familiar, but this isn’t what he’s looking for. Grima picks up the pace once again, Kiran forced to follow. 

The two of them walk through the abandoned city. Grima can hear Kiran’s tired breathing, the human lacking stamina. And yet he trudges through, for who, Grima can only assume for him. It gives him a warm feeling in his stomach. Nothing like the Grimleal who merely took advantage of him for their ulterior motive. Eventually, Grima stops in front of what must be it. Where he was created. Thabes Labyrinth. The inside of it is all stone, several columns supporting the structure, half of them broken off. Sand seems to enjoy the corners of the room for it piles there. There isn’t much light but enough for the two to see with the aid of a few torches here and there.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Grima nods his head as he leads them through. They immediately get stopped by a group of bandits. Ten of them in total, obviously bolstered by assuming Kiran and Grima being noncombatants. Though there only right about one of them. Kiran pleads to them that they want no treasure, to which the bandits retaliate with force. Kiran closes his eyes before he can see anything, though he can hear their screams. They don’t last long before there choked off by their blood. He can hear it splatter on the floor along with their severed body. Kiran tightens his grip on Grima further. He hates being this weak to injuries, but he can’t help it.

Making sure they’re all dead, Grima checks on Kiran who has his head facing the ground. Grima sighs before speaking. “Let’s go.” The first floor soon leads to another and even more after that. Thankfully, the bandits’ screams seem to scare off any other would be attackers with the exception of a couple groups of arcanists who die just as easily as the bandits did. By the time the two of them reach the fifth floor, they encounter a fire dragon. Kiran halts in place, not wanting to approach any closer. “Close your eyes.” Kiran does as instructed and he’s rewarded with only having to hear the dragon’s painful roars. 

With the dragon dead, the two of them cross the large bridge towards the opened crumbling door. On the floor beside it is a shield. Kiran picks it up gingerly and holds it to himself. He can feel its protective aura. Grima glares at him, for daring to hold what sealed him for years. This time, Kiran walks deeper into the labyrinth. He can hear a scoff behind him but ignores him. This place is too dangerous to not take advantage of a shield like this. Kiran soon stopes from hearing groans. Low and mutteral, bones cracking along with the sounds. Grima grins from realization. 

“They’ll serve as our shields.” Kiran understand soon what Grima means. The risen draw nearer before stopping beside Grima and Kiran, keeping their distance. Kill any monsters that reside here. The risen scatter upon Grima’s order. 

“Once we’re done...Can you put them out of their misery?” Grima frowns upon the question prompting Kiran to explain. “I’ve read theories that they still have some sentience.” Grima doesn’t reply. “Please.” 

“Fine.” The two continue on their way. No monsters ever cross their path, at least no live ones. Some wings remain on the floor, along with legs and arms, all of them veiny and bloody, twitching as if still alive. Kiran breathes heavily from the frequent dismemberment. “Close your eyes. I’ll lead.” True to his word, Grima leads the way for Kiran who took Grima’s suggestion to heart. They descend even more floors to what must be the tenth sub floor. The stone is practically gray at this point. Walking further in the tenth floor, the two of them enter a large room, littered with bottles and chemicals. 

“We’re here,” Grima announces. Kiran immediately opens his eyes. His eyes first notice the several bloodstains on the floor and one large stain. Scanning the counters, he sees some notes scattered about. 

“I’ll go through the stuff.” Kiran lets go of Grima’s hand and walks up to the counters. The first note found covered in some sand reads, _“I kept it at the temperature of a horse's womb and, each day, I gave it my blood. On the 80th day, its humanoid shape gradually started to disappear. Eyes appeared, its neck grew and I could see a tail growing from its behind._

Kiran hears countless footsteps coming, he turns around but sees nothing but a calm Grima waiting by the door. Deciding everything's okay, Kiran searches again to find a second note in the corner of the room, this one saying, _“At last, blood from a divine dragon! Although it took some time to cross that dangerous bridge, at least it wasn't a folly. Now I have the real thing. Even just looking at it, the blood, its power is terrifying. Beautiful.”_ Kiran can tell Forneus was clearly excited for this, then what caused his death. Finding another note, this one upside down under a beaker _“I think I have created something truly tremendous. Even though it is now as big as a puppy, it shows glimpses of a terrifying power. I have yet to find a solution to control its rampage when it becomes an adult.”_ Flipping it over, Kiran finds another entry. _“Its voice echoes in my head; I feel like I can see inside of it. Within it, I can see dark thoughts, Violent thoughts. It makes me tremble from my heart. At the same time, I feel like it can look inside me. As it stares at the trembling me, it smiles re-assuredly._ Kiran can feel Forneus’ fear from the notes. But it can’t end like that. Kiran scrambles for more notes and finds two near each other on an empty counter. 

Kiran reads the first one, _“Slowly and slowly, it began to take the shape of a dragon. However, it was an unusually-shaped dragon, not at all like a divine dragon. Its six eyes seemed to be smiling at me from inside the vial. Does it possess consciousness? Is it I that it's smiling at?”_ Kiran reads the second note. _“After mixing the divine dragon blood with human fluids, certain herbs and nectar, I sealed the concoction in a vial and observed it for 40 days. New life had been born. At first, it was a tiny thing, the size of a thumbnail. Looking at it, it looked no different than a human fetus, but without a doubt, it was a new life form that had the blood of the gods. I carefully decided to watch over the growth of this new life form.”_ This reveals nothing new to Kiran. It only reinforces that Forneus took painful lengths to create Grima and cared for him, but feared Grima’s strength. Kiran scours for one last note, he searches the entire room but comes up empty handed. This can’t be it! Kiran rushes towards the counter in the far side of the room again, this time slipping and almost falling in the large dried blood splatter on the floor. Sighing from relief of not falling in somebody’s blood, Kiran stands up. And quickly grabs the bloody note where he almost fell. _"That thing has become a dangerous existence that nobody can control. It pains me, but I have decided to destroy it with my own hands."_ Kiran grimaces from the conclusion and from the realization that this must be Forneus’ blood. At least know he can piece the notes and give them to Grima. Going over the story once more, Kiran can tell how much he loved Grima and how much he feared him too. And that fear won out for Grima killed Forneus upon sensing his betrayal. 

Placing them in the correct order, Kiran yells from seeing the shocking sight on the floor. A mountain of Risen corpses lies on the entrance’s floor. Grima rushes to Kiran upon hearing him scream, but he says nothing. 

“Thank you, but please. Warn me next time.”

“Your welcome.” 

“I think I found all of Forneus’ notes and placed them in order,” Kiran announces. He hands the notes to Grima who snatches it from Kiran. Grima happily reads the contents.

_“At last, blood from a divine dragon! Although it took some time to cross that dangerous bridge, at least it wasn't a folly. Now I have the real thing. Even just looking at it, the blood, its power is terrifying. Beautiful._

_After mixing the divine dragon blood with human fluids, certain herbs and nectar, I sealed the concoction in a vial and observed it for 40 days. New life had been born. At first, it was a tiny thing, the size of a thumbnail. Looking at it, it looked no different than a human fetus, but without a doubt, it was a new life form that had the blood of the gods. I carefully decided to watch over the growth of this new life form_

_I kept it at the temperature of a horse's womb and, each day, I gave it my blood. On the 80th day, its humanoid shape gradually started to disappear. Eyes appeared, its neck grew, and I could see a tail growing from its behind_

_Slowly and slowly, it began to take the shape of a dragon. However, it was an unusually-shaped dragon, not at all like a divine dragon. Its six eyes seemed to be smiling at me from inside the vial. Does it possess consciousness? Is it I that it's smiling at?_

_I think I have created something truly tremendous. Even though it is now as big as a puppy, it shows glimpses of a terrifying power. I have yet to find a solution to control its rampage when it becomes an adult._

_Its voice echoes in my head; I feel like I can see inside of it. Within it, I can see dark thoughts, Violent thoughts. It makes me tremble from my heart. At the same time, I feel like it can look inside me. As it stares at the trembling me, it smiles re-assuredly._

_That thing has become a dangerous existence that nobody can control. It pains me, but I have decided to destroy it with my own hands."_

Grima can feel the memories rushing to him. The emotions bombarding him. The happiness he felt from Forneus, the sheer excitement whenever he saw his master. The effort Forneus took to create and take care of him. But more importantly he can feel the anger, the despair he felt upon realizing Forneus planned to kill him. Tears begin to stream down his face. In anger, Grima burns the notes and destroys one of the counters, blasting it with dark magic and smiling upon it exploding; the counter blowing into thousands of tiny pieces that pelt the entire room. Soon, one counter becomes two and then a third. Yet, the tears don’t stop. And now, Kiran’s yelling at him to stop. Ignoring both, Grima destroys a fourth counter, this one lit on fire instead. Another counter is set on fire, this one with several beakers; the glass heats up before blowing, hot glass scattering throughout the room. Grima can’t feel the glass but Kiran certainly can, the shards embedding in his legs and arms. Luckily, none hit his covered face, though his hands took that hit for him. Kiran’s yelling only gets louder. Now he’s shaking Grima. For the sixth counter, Grima punctures it with his conjured spikes. He goes to aim for another counter until something collapses on him. Grima shoves off the weight before realizing its Kiran. His clothes are dirty and ripped from the stone and glass. Several glass shards protrude from Kiran motionless body. Blood slowly trickles out of the wounds but a couple dozen trickles begin to quickly add up. Grima curses before checking his surroundings. He could escape through where they came but that would take hours. Not even including the walk to the portal and then to Askr; Kiran would bleed to death before they even escape the Labyrinth. The only other option is to blow the building. But they’re on the tenth underground floor, the ruins and sand would kill them both. Grima looks down at Kiran and winces, he’s slightly pale and wheezing. Making up his mind, Grima aims his hand towards the room’s center, ready to blast it and quickly escape. The familiar dark magic envelops his hand and he’s ready to risk his life until he hears a familiar voice.

“Wait!” Riding with her sister and her brother is Sakura who yells. She shrieks upon noticing Kiran’s injured body. “Hinoka slow down now!” Hinoka listens to her sister’s command and stops next to Grima. Sakura jumps off and rushes to Kiran before quickly and tenderly removing the glass shards. Hinoka joins quickly and watches from a slight distance while Corrin remains on Hinoka’s pegasus. “Gently turn him around.” Grima flips Kiran over and Sakura repeats the process once again. Making sure every last piece of glass is gone, Sakura takes out her festal. Hinoka and Corrin do the same, though they both seem tentative about it, and the three of them heal Kiran. His cuts begin to close back up. The only evidence being lines where he was punctured, which leaves a lot of evidence. As they heal Kiran, Ryoma dashes through the door and soon after, so does Takumi. The two of them crowding Kiran and all four ignore Grima. Corrin joins soon after, mindful of the glass.

“He’s healed; he’s lost a lot of blood so he still need to go to the infirmary, but he should be good for a day at the very least.” Sakura’s diagnosis is met with resounding cheers from her older siblings. Grima stares down at Kiran’s injured form. Tears continue to stream down his face, but none remain from Forneus’ past actions. All five of the Hoshidan siblings remain dumbfounded on what to do before Ryoma clears his throat. 

“We should leave this place. Hinoka can carry-”

“I will carry him.” Grima stands up, carefully holding and clutching Kiran to him. Grima walks out of the room first, ignoring their stares. The seven of them silently make their way back up Thabes Labyrinth, disturbance free since every inhabitant is dead. The only noise besides their footsteps is the occasional whimper from Kiran. Soon the darkness of the labyrinth is replaced with same bits of light which get stronger as they keep walking. Eventually, the moon’s rays are visible when they step out, the fresh air a nice change from the stale stagnant air. Sighs of relief sound from the Hoshidans while Grima remains serious. 

“Thank you for your assistance.” Is the only thing Grima says before walking towards the portal is. The ruins of Thabes getting replaced with the desert landscape and soon they find the blue portal. Grima walks through first and sighs from exhaustion and relief. He looks at Kiran and smiles to see him finally getting a steady breath. The rest of the party appear through the portal as well. “I shall take him to the infirmary. I will inform them of what transpired down there.” Grima leaves them as he heads towards Askr castle. Despite his words, he’s being followed but doesn’t press it. There’s no need for pointless fights. He’s lucky they did follow for they lead him to the infirmary. The staff on duty freak out upon seeing Kiran’s limp form. Grima gently places him on the clean bed before walking back to his room. No one stops him and he’s fine with letting the others explain. Whatever they say isn’t far from the truth; he’s the reason why Kiran was hurt. Had it not been for Sakura, Kiran would most likely be dead. He hates to admit it, but he’s indebted to the Hoshidans now. Without them, his only companion would have perished due to his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All's well that end's well? At least no one's dead. Though certainly injured. Hope the ending wasn't too much of a cop-out but at least there's a hint? Not rally. The italics is the translated Valentian Accordion text from Forneus about Grima. The total comes to 678 words, which still puts the chapter to 3000 words! See you next chapter/week!


	10. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran wakes up, Grima sulks, and Genny steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks but I'm back!! Had midterms and a case of writer's block but that seems to be over, and I'm now ahed on the writing, so should be update per week at the very least.

The darkness practically envelops the infirmary; the only light comes from the lit torches. From the lack of recent battles, the only injured occupant is Kiran. Kiran currently rests in one of multiple clean white beds. The only other occupant in the infirmary is Genny who’s folding some sheets in a different room. Kiran slightly shifts in bed. More time passes by as Genny continues to fold. 

Eventually, she’s finished and goes to the extra desk in the injured room, the same one Kiran’s in. Genny pulls out some sheets of paper from an extra drawer, the only not filled with medical supplies. Placing the paper on the desk, Genny goes to check on Kiran and places her hand on his head and checks his pulse. His temperature is a bit high, purely from overexertion, and his pulse seems to be fine. Genny sighs from relief and yawns from overexertion, luckily Sakura took care of most of the wounds which apparently mainly punctured his skin and didn’t lodge in his body. Sadly, that meant that everyone else left once Kiran was put to bed for any emergencies. Well, at least she didn’t have to report anything to Alfonse or heal anyone. So after tidying up, she was free to write as she pleased. She still has a book to write. Three of them to be exact, and it seems like that number turned into four by how her writing is currently going. She can’t really work this into any of her other stories. By the time Genny’s formed a rough draft and has written the detailed setup to the first third of her book, a riveting story about another princess -- this one actually being a prince masquerading as a princess who is accompanied by his trusty, handsomely rugged shapeshifting dragon knight-- Kiran starts moving again. This time, with the actual conscious ability to try to get up. Genny gasps as she runs over to Kiran, her writing ignored for the time being. 

Kiran groans as he tries getting up. Sitting on the bed, Kiran rests his head in his hands, his pounding brain seemingly not liking the movement. Genny pokes Kiran’s shoulder and holds out a glass of water. 

“You’re probably dehydrated after exploring Thabes and losing a lot of blood.” Genny looks at Kiran worriedly who graciously chugs the drink. 

“Thank you. My throat was killing me.” His dry throat now fixed, Kiran sighs.

“Not the aching pain in your arms or legs? They were covered in glass…” 

“I really don’t feel anything. Thanks to you. How’d you find us?”

“Sakura and her siblings did. They brought you here, along with your new friend.” Kiran grimaces from the sharp tone Genny says the last bit.

“He’s not hurt, is he?” Kiran looks around the room but sees no one else.

“Not a scratch on him,” Genny points out, waiting for Kiran to realize that maybe this was on purpose. 

“That’s good. So, how’re you and you’re novels? I still haven’t read anything.” Kiran smiles. Genny frowns.

“You know he did this on purpose?” Genny keeps her voice equal as she accuses Grima. 

“I know he didn’t. He wasn’t…” Kiran pauses “He wasn’t in the right headspace. He was angry and upset so he started blowing up stuff.” 

“He still did it.”

“Of course, that doesn’t make what he did right, but it wasn't on purpose. He was going through a lot. Trust me, if this wasn’t an accident I wouldn’t be worried about him.” Kiran decides to actually sit properly and sits on the edge of the bed, his muddied and bloody boots now on the floor. Though those sheets have seen better days. 

“What happened?”

“Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes.” Genny nods her head for emphasis. 

“Genny, look at me, do you absolutely 100% promise not to tell anyone? I don’t think he’d like me telling other people his business, but I don't want you blaming him.” Genny nervously nods her head in response. Kiran pats the open spot on the bed beside him which Genny slumps into.

“I decided that we could go to Thabes to help Grima recover his memories. We found some notes about how he was created by an alchemist…”

“I saw some when I was with Celica,” Genny interrupts.

“I heard from Celica. But, we found some notes, and it turns out that Grima’s creator decided to kill Grima. I showed him, and he flipped out. I should’ve just lied. He must be feeling awful right now.” 

“But he-”

“I know Genny. But something in him just snapped. He- he started crying, Genny! He looked so miserable.” Genny goes silent from Kiran’s recounting of his adventure. 

“I think he was still crying when he brought you here. I didn’t see him, but Sakura told me about him.” Genny stares at her lap and plays with her hands, wringing them. She can understand that feeling of abandonment. 

“I’m sorry for telling you, but I knew you’d understand how that feels.” Genny nods her head. “So how ‘bout I read your stories I promised that I would.” Genny rushes to grab her new draft to show to Kiran and excitedly shoves them into his arms.

“This is a new idea, but I wanted to see what you think before I continue.” Kiran reads the notes, examining the plotline and the general major events. Eventually, the idea seems all too familiar and it clicks in his head exactly where she got the inspiration, causing him to blush.

“Uhh, Genny?”

“Yeah?” Genny stares at Kiran, waiting for his response.

“Did you base this off of me by any chance?” 

“No,” She confidently laughs off. 

“The main character’s name is Kirin. The love interest is... a dragon.” Kiran omits the brooding, rough around the edges person who’s actually nice, but he thinks he got the point across.

“Let me see.” Genny snatches the papers from Kiran’s hands and reviews her notes. Her vigorous reading soon t=slows down as the realization hits her too. “Ummm. Accident?”

“Cool. Idea, I’d read it.” 

“It doesn't sound too simple? Or like my other stories?” Genny tightens her grip on the papers, tensely waiting.

“No. This one’s a guy in disguise. Just make sure that his motive and main characters are different. If you wanna be sure, make him be the type of guy your other stories’ main characters would hate. Not only did you flesh out one character, but now you’ve helped develop your other main characters. Just make him loveable; don’t want to readers to hate me.” Kiran smiles.

“Got it!” Genny jumps out of her seat to start fleshing out her prince disguised as a princess. A few minutes pass by before Genny sheepishly realizes that her and Kiran are opposites sides in the room. Genny raises her head to apologize but stops when she sees Kiran’s resting form comfortably sleeping on the bed. Genny smiles before resuming her writing. Once she’s done characterizing her prince, she moves on to the prince’s handsome dragon knight. She pauses as she’s writing him. She can’t really think of any motivation of why the dragon’s a knight, but she really wants to make the dragon work. Genny looks back at Kiran sleeping. Seeing that he’s asleep and well, she figures she can shirk her duty for the better of her book, plus she’ll be doing Kiran a favor, so is she really not working? Grabbing a small notepad that Kiran gave her, Genny leaves the infirmary and heads to the wing where Kiran lives. Genny stops by Kiran’s door and breathes heavily. Turning around to face Grima’s door, Genny knocks on the door. 

No response. 

Genny knocks again to only be met with the same response. Genny reaches for the door before breathing out. 

“He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me,” Genny continuously repeats as she opens Grima’s door. Even then, she’s met with the same response. Because nobody is in the room. Genny sighs as she realizes that she’s going to have to climb more stairs to reach Grima. 

Climbing up to the very top of the tower wing, Genny reaches for the door leading the tower’s very top. Expecting nothing, Genny nonchalantly opens the door but blanches upon seeing Grima. Grima’s vessel is scary enough, but along with him is the dragon. 

“Leave.” Is the only complaint from Grima and a feeble one at that. Genny keeps quiet. Grima doesn't seem to care until he turns around from the silence. He glares at Genny as she stares dumbfounded at his dragon form. “I said, leave.” This time Grima says it threateningly, though he knows he can’t really hurt anyone without Kiran’s permission.  
“Kiran says he’s sorry.” Genny remains by the door, waiting for Grima’s response. 

“I don’t need his pity. Much less from a lowly human such as you.” 

“He blames himself for what happened; he thinks he shouldn’t have shown you Forneus’ notes.” This makes Grima turn around to face Genny.

“You were there years ago. With that red-haired mage and that boy wielding that damned sword.”

“I was. Kiran is okay now. He’s getting rest.” Grima remains silent before speaking up.

“Thank you. Now leave.” Genny reaches for the door before turning back, it feels wrong to leave him like this. She takes a deep breath before talking.

“Kiran told me what happened.”

“Then say what you will of me and leave; before I make you regret staying.”

“He told me because he was afraid of people thinking you’re bad. He also told me…” Genny stops before continuing. “Kiran also told me since I understand what you’re going through right now.” Grima starts laughing.

“Don’t assume to feel as if-”

“Kiran told me because my parents abandoned me at a priory.” Both remain quiet from Genny’s statement. “Your situation is different, but I can tell you probably feel abandoned, as if maybe you’re not good enough.”

“How preposterous of you.” Genny continues.

“Maybe you feel worthless, but there are people who see your worth. And you shouldn’t cut those people out. There’s this really nice person, her name is Sonya, she reminds me of my mother and I almost didn’t talk to her because of it. But Sonya’s really nice and she helped me see that there's value in me for who I am and to appreciate those who choose to be in my life.”

“And what do I care about your life?” Genny ignores Grima’s question.

“Kiran really likes you. Maybe you can’t tell, but I can. As soon as he woke up, he wanted to check up on you.” Grima doesn’t refute anything. “What you did was wrong. Understandable but wrong. So, you should apologize to Kiran when he wakes up.”

“He’s better off without me.” It’s practically a whisper that Genny wonders if she even heard that.

“That’s not your decision to make. By cutting him off, you’re only hurting him. I cut off my friends at the priory since I thought I didn't deserve them; in the end, they were all worried sick about me.” 

“Fine. I shall apologize to him when he recovers.” 

“I should go check on him right now. I’m supposed to be taking care of him. Bye!” Genny leaves Grima alone, smiling at helping Kiran out, but from also getting good info for her book. She can already see it. Maybe, this’ll be her first finished book. Arriving at the infirmary, the first thing Genny does is to check on Kiran, the second thing is to start finalizing her plot, specifically the romance subplot. The mutual pining should be easy to write since she has a actual example happening in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter, and I was wondering who to make the healer (didn't want to have Sakura again) I decided on Genny, who I love a lot, and she kinda took over the chapter and I magically ended up with 2,00 words out of nowhere, but I thought it'd be nice to have a chapter following someone else instead so I kept it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Anger & Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima visits Kiran. The visit goes bad until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! Thank you all for your support and I hope that you'll forgive me for disappearing off the face of the Earth. Had a bit written before I went to teach in China and then no time to write for me so... yeah. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

“Ughh. This is so boring!” Lissa sits at the head desk, the entire infirmary already clean and the only current occupant is currently asleep. Now in her third hour of her shift all alone, the quiet atmosphere getting to her if her resting her head upon the desk is any sort of indication. “If only I could go get a frog or something...”

“You will do no such thing.” Comes a voice as they walk in through the door, a tray of food in their hands.

“What do you want?” Lissa rushes out of her chair, it falling to the floor in the process of her rushing to grab her staff resting to the right of her.

“What I intend to do is of none of your concern. So why don’t you perform your job instead of attempting harm against the so-called patients you’ve been tasked with?” Grima continues walking towards Kiran’s sleeping form. He can’t help smiling from Lissa’s indignant huff; not from seeing Kiran healthy he tells himself.

“I wasn’t going to go through with it!” Lissa walks out from behind her desk to in front of it; she doesn’t dare approach any nearer though. “Sometimes the thought is funnier than the act.” Grima ignores Lissa as he walks to the resting room where Kiran’s sleeping. Kiran’s hair is stuck to his forehead. Grima can smell the blood and sweat from Kiran, mud mixed in with the stench. It reminds him from the villages he’s destroyed, but right now he can’t think of that too fondly. What if Kiran was one of those villagers he killed? Grima’s broken out of his thought by Lissa.

“What are you even doing here?” Lissa keeps her distance, not approaching Grima.

“I already told you that it is none of your concern. Now leave, perhaps you’ll find some another useless worm like yourself.” Now beside Kiran’s bed, Grima places the tray of food on the nightstand.

“It’s my job to take care of him! So why don’t you leave!” Lissa finally enters the room. Still a good two feet away from Grima.

“Don’t push your luck. Once this contract is removed...” Grima stops, Kiran’s voice in his head. ‘I would like it if you stopped giving death threats.’ Grima abandons his sentence, though the unsaid death threat is still understood by Lissa. 

“With so many Falchion users here, I’d like to see you try! You wouldn’t be the first one we defeated.” Grima snarls and turns to face Lissa; her eyes widen, the grip on her staff tightens as she pulls it in front of her. 

“To think that you mere worms could defeat me. I killed-” Grima shuts up when he feels a tug on his coat. Grima swings his hand to swat it, but his hand stops before he can hit Kiran, the contract’s magic still in place. Grima unfurrows his eyebrows, his eyes facing the floor rather than Kiran’s flushed face.

“Water,” croaks Kiran, his throat dry. Prepared, Grima grabs the cup of water he brought and gingerly hands it to Kiran who empties it in seconds. “Thanks.” Kiran lies back down, letting himself be buried under the bedsheets. 

Kiran’s interruption now over, Lissa and Grima turn towards each other once more. “I’d rather watch Chrom eat an unpeeled orange than let you take care of Kiran. You don’t even know the first thing about taking care of others.” Lissa’s last sentence sparks something in Grima.

“I’ve never taken care of anyone now? Were you there when I helped supply protections to innocents after your fool of ancestor’s empire fell apart?” Grima snarls, channeling his magic to his hands. “Perhaps you were there for when I agreed to help Valentians reach their destination amidst persecution from Archaneans?” Grima can feel his wings appearing on his vessel. All six of them unfurling to their maximum length. Lissa inches closer towards the only exit. “If not, I’d love for you to remind me of when searched for manaketes only to find most of them killed.” Next, blood-red lines form on his face, resembling eyes. Grima blocks Lissa from leaving. “Or what about when despite everything I tried to do, I was taken advantage of and betrayed? Much like others like myself. I’m sure you heard much about Medeus’ abhorrent treatment of humans but nothing about how humans led him down that path!” Finally, Grima’s horns grow out of Robin’s body. The horns the same as his dragon form’s horns.

Grima can feel the power oozing out of his vessel. It’s been so long since he’s been able to do anything like this. Ever since he came here. The human in front of him is so scared. Her cowering form reminds him of all the other humans he’s killed. With Kiran asleep, he could dispose of her quickly. One less worm of exalted blood. Grima stares at Lissa. “So, tell me, what do you know of my past?” Grima remains in his spot, smiling from Lissa unwilling to move or even talk, all her former spunk gone. Closing his eyes, he can feel his magic pervade the whole room and he can sense it spreading across the castle; he revels in the joy of the heroes being able to see just how futile it would be to go against him. Opening his eyes to look at Lissa once more, Grima frowns when he sees her back instead. “Look at me when I a-” Grima shuts up when he sees Kiran’s form rustling. His magic weakens and slowly evaporates, going unused.

Kiran gets up and looks at Grima. Grima suddenly regrets revealing his warped vessel. Kiran doesn’t cower from it, instead, he smiles. Grima can’t help but think about what an idiot the summoner is. Kiran sits up in his bed. Now no longer under the covers, Grima can see just how pale Kiran is. Grima walks towards Kiran, ignoring the retreating cleric, whatever her name is. “Is everything okay with you?” Grima can’t help but frown. After what he’s done, Kiran still worries about him more than himself.

“I apologize.” The words come out of Grima’s mouth faster than a pegasus night running from an archer. Grima can’t help but kneel on the floor. His hands in Kiran’s. 

“I forgive you.” Kiran’s smile only brightens further. Kiran rubs his fingers across the back of Grima’s hands. “It’s okay to be upset.”

“It’s not.” Grima faces his head down at Kiran’s boots.

“Yes it is. You only need a better outlet for your emotions.” Grima winces from Kiran’s recommendation. “But we can talk about that later. I’m just glad you came.” 

“Despite what I’ve done?” Grima can’t help but feel stupid. The real idiot is himself, not Kiran, Feeling the way he is right now; if only emotions could be killed as easily as worms. Grima keeps his head down.

“Despite what you’ve done.” Kiran let’s go of Grima’s left hand and reaches for his wings. “I didn’t know you could do that.” Kiran’s excited tone makes Grima raise his head. Kiran lets go of Grima’s other hand and reaches for his horns as well. It takes all his willpower to not lean into Kiran’s gentle touch.

“How do you do it?” Grima whispers.

“Do what?” Kiran removes his hands and a part of Grima wishes that he had the courage to ask Kiran to resume.

“See the good in people” Grima remains silent, waiting for a response from Kiran. 

“Can you look at me please?” Grima does as requested. Kiran smiles before sighing and frowning. Kiran pats the spot beside him. Grima reluctantly gets up to site beside Kiran; his wings behind Kiran. Grima faces Kiran again. This time Kiran grabs Grima’s hand. “People can be absolutely awful people.” Kiran stays quiet before resuming. “But you can’t let those people ruin the way you see everybody else. Sometimes there’s nothing you can do but see the good in each other and keep pushing on.” Kiran nervously chuckles his eyes looking at the wall behind Grima. “I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear, but not everything is one hundred percent good. But what matters is if that person is trying their hardest to be kind to others. You don’t necessarily have to like everyone. There’s some people back home who I ignore but I don’t wish harm upon them.” Kiran laughs again, this one more forceful. “Look, what I’m trying to say is that maybe-” Grima squeezes Kiran’s hand.

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“I think so?” Kiran laughs, this one a bubbly laugh. Grima can’t help but stare at how happy Kiran looks. 

“I’m glad. I’m not really good at explaining stuff like that.”

“I can tell.” Grima smiles this time. His smile brightens when Kiran laughs and playfully smacks his arm. 

“Thanks again for coming to check on me. I was afraid-” Kiran pauses. “I was afraid that you’d seclude yourself.” Grima blanches from Kiran’s words.

“I had planned to do so. Until your healer came to the rooftop.” This time Kiran blanches from Grima’s words.

“I told Genny not to tell you. Next thing I’ll now, it’ll be in her novel or worse, the whole castle will know!” 

“If she hadn’t, I wouldn’t have come.” Kiran calms down slightly from Grima’s confession.

“I’ll let it slide then.” Kiran yawns. 

“You should rest.”

“I’m fine!” Kiran lies if his second yawn is telling the truth.

“Rest. I’ll take care of you, especially since the healer ran off. Grima stands up from Kiran’s bed; Kiran lies back down, burrowing himself into the sheets.

“Thank you.” Kiran yawns again as he gets comfortable. “But don’t think I forgot about your fight with Lissa, you owe her an apology too.” Grima growls from the complaint but doesn’t complain. Grima sits on the bed next to Kiran once he’s asleep. Staring at his face, Grima smiles. Then he curses when he realizes he really doesn’t know how to take care of someone. Deciding to wing it, Grima stares at Kiran’s tranquil face, happy to know that Kiran’s safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't all too sure of where to end this chapter off/ also felt like I was rushing the relationship. Originally wanted Grima to kiss Kiran but scrapped that for later. I also plan to finish this by chapter 20 so I can write more FE stories. (And snippets of Grima/Kiran content cause boy I die for this pairing.)


	12. A Spat & An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran disinfects his cuts while Grima gets food; awkwardness ensues afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12!!! Was inspired now that the new m!Grima banner is here!! With a lot of saved orbs, he's up to +8! This chapter is a bit longer so enjoy!

Grima sits irritated in the corner, his face covered in a frown, his arms crossed as he glares at the current healer in the room. He can hear Kiran’s whimper from the rough touches. Right now, none of his monstrous features are apparent on his vessel.

“Please, minor cuts such as these have no need for whining like yours.” Lachesis scolds. Grima inhales sharply through his nose. Kiran’s sits upright on his bed, back against the wall as Lachesis sits in a chair next to Kiran, currently cleaning his multiple cuts.

“They sting because they don’t cut deep; that’s where all the nerves are, so your body really feels everything. If I was stabbed, my body would probably go numb from shock after some time. Though, it’d hurt like hell at first.” Kiran winces from the thought in his head now. 

“No stab wounds shall befall you. My brother is the finest knight in Jugdral.” Lachesis pauses from her words. She dabs her cleaning rag with even more alcohol and presses it viciously onto Kiran’s arm. “Though that is no excuse to endanger his life.” Grima digs his nails into his thighs. Kiran let him stay only if he didn’t start a fight. Biting his cheek, Grima's ready to stand up.

“Grima will make sure that I’m fine.” Grima keeps himself grounded, the complement calming him. “But I won’t make Eldigan’s job harder. Especially after all he’s done for me.” Lachesis turns to face Grima, both make no effort to hide their annoyance; she eyes him up and down before facing Kiran.

“My brother could protect you far much better than.... him.” Lachesis laughs at her comment. 

“I don’t think so. Very few people have seen Grima fight. I'm confident that he could take on 90% of the heroes here.” Kiran smiles upon seeing Lachesis’ bewilderment from someone disputing her ‘facts’ about Eldigan. Grima smirks from seeing Lachesis reaction; he leans closer to the conversation.

“He must be very strong for you to have suffered burns from an enemy.” Lachesis laughs, the towel ignored now.

“Why don’t you join us on an expedition one day, so you can see him in action.” 

“I accept the invitation. Eldigan and I shall attend whenever you two are ready.” Lachesis faces Grima again and he smirks in anticipation.

“Fine. I’m sure Grima will surprise you.” Kiran smirks, knowing Grima will win. “If it’s alright with Grima though!” Kiran blurts out. Staring at Grima, his eyes wide and face red from embarrassment.” 

“I’ll gladly show the two worms my strength.” 

“And I’m sure my brother will disprove you. With no enjoyment of doing so since he’s humble unlike you.” Lachesis grabs the cleaning towel and dabs it with more alcohol. Checking to make sure that both of Kiran’s arms have been disinfected, Lachesis moves from his arm to his leg. 

“Oh, um” Kiran fidgets. “I can do that myself!” He reaches for the towel from Lachesis’ hands, but she grabs his wrist.

“And let you improperly disinfect yourself? I think not.” Lachesis goes to grab the bedsheets Kiran’s lower half is hiding under.

“I can do that myself.” Kiran forcefully replies. Lachesis doesn’t relent, her mouth in a frown from annoyance. 

“I-” Before she can get another word, Grima stands up purposefully knocking down the chair. Both of the other occupants in the room turn to face him.

“If he says he can do it himself, then he can do it himself.” Kiran averts looking at either Grima or Lachesis, instead choosing to stare at his bed. Lachesis sighs, before catching herself and clearing her throat.

“Humph. Neither of you seem to have manners near that of my brother.” Lachesis tosses the towel on Kiran’s bed. “Very well. I shall see the two of you when we head to the training tower.” Lachesis stands up from her chair and leaves without saying goodbye.

“Thank you,” Kiran sighs in relief. “Sorry for that.” Grima doesn’t say anything. 

“So when are we going to the training tower?” Grima asks. He sits at the edge of Kiran’s bed, a smirk plastered on his face. He’s already formulating a plan on how to absolutely ridicule Eldigan; he spends too much time with Kiran for his liking, though neither of them show any affection for the other. Grima looks up when he hears Kiran laugh mirthfully, his hand covering his mouth. Grima frowns from being ridiculed at, his hands clench the bedsheets. Kiran keeps on laughing and it isn’t until a few minutes pass that he dials it down to a chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that-” Kiran laughs a bit more. “It’s just, you look so ready to prove Lachesis wrong.” Kiran seems to remember the expression on Grima’s face and laughs again. “You had this cute big smirk.” Kiran places his hand on his ribs, somewhat in pain from laughing.

“They’ll know what a god is capable of. And it isn’t anything cute.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Kiran sighs smiling. Grima doesn’t respond to that. The room is silent until Kiran’s stomach growls; Grima stands up in response. 

“I’ll bring you something to sate your hunger.” Kiran looks up curiously, a smile on his face with his bright eyes, a hint of a smirk as he asks a rhetorical question.

“Do you know how to cook?”

“I’ll have the servants cook something.” Grima practically rushes out of the room. The door from the main entrance shutting quickly and forcefully.

“You could at least say bye!” Kiran yells to only get no response besides Grima’s footsteps. Kiran waits before he can’t hear Grima anymore. Looking around to find nobody else in the room despite being the only person needing the infirmary, Kiran’s shoulders droop in relaxation. Kiran grabs the alcohol drenched towel and takes one last scan of the infirmary before sighing. He removes the bedsheets and begins the obnoxious process of disinfecting all his cuts. Standing up, Kiran starts with his right leg. Trepidatiously, applying the towel to his heel, Kiran hisses as it touches his skin. Breathing in and out of his nose, the alcohol smell relaxing him a bit, Kiran slowly rub the towel. Considering his body is littered with cuts, Kiran just wipes his entire leg, leaving no spot alone. Kiran does the same for his left leg and disinfects his thighs. Kiran sits down where Lachesis previously sat. His legs stinging. Waiting for the stinging to diminish, Kiran stands back up and heads towards the bathroom. With Kiran in charge, some funding went to improving the dusty old infirmary and that meant upgrading it along with the bathrooms. Askr clearly rarely went without peace if the shape infirmary used to be in was any indication. 

Entering the spacious bathroom, Kiran gently closes the door, glad for privacy he hasn't had in some time. Sadly, these doors can’t be locked since clerics need ease of access in case an injured patient hurts them self. Kiran listens in case Grima’s come back yet; hearing nothing, Kiran gingerly removes his shirt and folds it. Kiran grimaces as he places a hand on his side; a large scar left from the incident with Grima. Deciding it best to hurry up and finish, Kiran grabs the towel and sets to cleaning his upper body as he waits for Grima.

Grima waits irritably at the mess hall. When he entered the kitchen, the entire staff had become still. Even after Grima commanded them to make something for Kiran, they didn’t move. Once he left the kitchen, he could hear them slowly start to resume cooking. It’s only been a couple minutes but Grima’s already tired of waiting. He taps his fingers against the table until he hears someone yell his name.

“Grima!” Lucina approaches Grima, her eyes narrowed and her hand on Falchion. “Before Grima can act, Lucina draws Falchion and points it at Grima’s face. Luckily, the mess hall is practically empty save for a few others, though they quickly leave when they sense trouble; this wouldn’t be the first time an argument broke out in the mess hall. “For what reason are you here?” Grima decidedly ignores her questions. He doesn't miss how her anger sparks. “Answer me!”

“And for what reason should I waste my time with a worm such as yourself.” 

“Your schedule seemed very preoccupied with me when I attempted and succeeded in destroying you.” Grima snarls at the bait.

“And yet, I’m here Child of Naga. So, answer me, do you think your futile attempts will work here?”

“There is only one of you. Should you act, all of us will rise to stop you! I’ve slain you before, I will do so again if I must.” 

“You underestimate the power I’ve obtained here.” Grima smiles.

“We may not be able to harm each other here, but you will stay away from my friends and family.” Even though neither can harm each other, the threat is not empty. 

“Then perhaps they would do well to stay clear of me.”

“You approached Aunt Lissa first!”

“And yet she provoked me.” Lucina tightens her grip on Falchion.

“I’m sure Kiran must disapprove of your behavior. My father and Robin have told me.” Hearing Kiran’s name, Grima stands up. Falchion at the tip of his neck. Naga’s power is unable to harm him, but he knows without the contract binding them, his vessel’s skin would be burning.

“What the summoner does is none of your concern.” Grima notices the food left on a table closest to the kitchen entrance. “I have other matters to attend to regardless. It’s as you said, we cannot harm each other here; that truce shall stay here once we leave this realm.” Grima leaves, Lucina letting him. Grima grabs the tray of food, rushing to get out of here before his anger gets the best of him. 

Grima leaves the mess hall. Stomping through the halls, everyone moves out of Grima’s way. The hallways blend together as he heads back to the infirmary. Grima opens the door, this time gently and heads to where Kiran should be. Grima places the food on the nightstand and waits patiently for Kiran. His magic senses him in the bathroom. Grima’s patience dwindles as he continues to wait for Kiran. His anger is replaced with worry when he hears Kiran yelp. Grima jumps out of the chair and slams open the bathroom door. 

Grima remains still when he sees Kiran shirtless, his back facing Grima. Unlike Grima, Kiran reacts and covers himself with his shirt. One hand using the shirt to cover himself, Kiran grabs the door and slowly closes it, using it as cover. “I’m kinda half naked here.” Kiran nervously says as he hides behind the door. Grima doesn’t budge.

“You’re not finished disinfecting yourself.” He notices the large scar on Kiran’s side but doesn't comment on it.

“Can you please get out?” Kiran says forcefully. Grima obliges this time, Kiran fully closing the door again.

“You can’t reach.” Grima says through the door.

“It’s fine.” In a few seconds, Kiran walks back out, now with a shirt. Kiran refuses to look at Grima, his entire face red. Grima can feel his face slightly heat up. The situation completely awkward, both remain quiet. Thankfully, someone knocks on the open door before entering.

“I’ve good news for you Kiran. Both Genny and Lachesis believe that you’re healthy enough to go back to your room.” Not reading the atmosphere in time, Lucius breaks it up. “I’m sorry if I intruded.” Grima takes the opportunity to leave, his head held high as he refuses to look at either of them.

“Nothing happened! Thank you!” Kiran blurts out. Confused, Lucius merely accepts the awkward situation. 

“That’s good. But if you are troubled, speak to me.” Lucius smiles before leaving. 

Now all alone, Kiran sighs in relief. His stomach grumbling, Kiran sits down beside the food, deciding to not let it go to waste. Kiran happily tears into the food, glad for the silence. Though it makes it easier for his mind to think about what happened. He groans, hoping Grima didn’t see too much. Though he did stare. Kiran blushes, hoping it was a good stare. Choking on his food, Kiran stops that trail of thought. 

Once his food is finished, Kiran takes back the tray to the mess hall and retires for the night, glad to finally be back in his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of the second half, I really love the first half and I feel the two are a bit disjointed but I needed the second half for later chapters.


	13. Shopping and then some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and Grima go visit the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back again!! (Having four midterms for STEM classes isn't fun but here it is.) This chapter should be a bit more proofread than the last couple but there still might be some errors here and there. 
> 
> Takes place a bit after last chapter and things sure area bit awkward... A least some fighting certainly helps fix that issue.

Kiran sighs as he taps his foot against the library’s plush rug. Currently seated and trying to find any book that’ll interest him, Kiran finds no luck as the poor books are pushed aside, out Kiran’s grasp. Kiran rests his head against the table, his eyes gazing at the fine wood of the desk. “I don’t wanna start working again.” Kiran groans as the thought of his job as summoner resuming tomorrow after his brief yet satisfying, despite the injuries, hiatus. Kiran huffs before pushing himself out of the chair. Leaving a mess, Kiran storms out of the library. Giving a brief yet timid hello to the few heroes he passes in the hallway, Kiran arrives at his destination with no interruption. Jamming his key into his door, Kiran enters his room and immediately snatches his desk door open to grab his money pouch for personal spending. Not bothering to check inside, Kiran can tell the pouch is as light as he left it. Despite the importance of the Order of Heroes, funding has always been a problem; being summoner at least gave Kiran the privilege of a personal fund, but even that was very limited. Making sure his room is tidy, Kiran leaves his room and locks his door. 

Sparing only a quick glance at Grima’s door, Kiran blushes before heading out of the castle. Thankfully, none of the guards give him any problem as he leaves the castle grounds. By the time he’s taken a couple steps down the main road to the village, the guards start making a fuss over something. Kiran turns around to see what’s happening, the guards are currently meekly arguing with Grima. 

“Prince Alfonse-”

“I care nothing about you or your worm of a prince.” Grima stares at the two guards, both too afraid to say anymore to Grima. 

However, one of them spontaneously seems to remember Kiran passing by and frantically looks around. Spotting them, she begins to shout, “Summoner! Over here!” This catches the other guard’s attention but more importantly it catches Grima’s attention who heads Kiran’s way. The guards make a half-hearted attempt at stopping Grima before making it Kiran’s problem. 

Considering running away, Kiran wipes his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants and heads Grima’s way. Grima’s much faster and he makes it the edge of the castle grounds before stopping right before the road begins. Realizing what’s happening, Grima frowns but doesn’t make much more fuss. Kiran jogs up the rest of the way before Grima gets impatient.

“Do you need something Grima?” Kiran smiles.

“Where are you going?” Grima says plainly.

“I’m going to town really quick.” Kiran drums his fingers against his thigh.

“By yourself.” Grima catches the lack of invitation.

“Yes.” Kiran thumps his whole hand against his thigh now, especially with Grima staring him down now. 

“Understood.” Grima turns around and walks back into the castle. He must be making some face if the guards edging as far away as possible from the door is a hint. 

Feeling guilty, Kiran sighs before shouting, “You wanna come with?” Grima turns around, the guards sighing in relief. 

“If you need my assistance.” Kiran bites down a response. Grima quickly makes his way back to the edge of the castle grounds.

“Aren’t you coming?” Kiran asks.

“The contract,” is the only response Kiran gets from Grima, obviously upset about the question. It clicks in Kiran’s head and he apologizes.

“You can come with me.” Grima smiles as the contract’s magic slightly wears off, now allowing him to leave. Kiran leads the way to the town.

“Have you been in town yet?” Grima stares at Kiran, as if the mere idea of Grima taking time to hang out with humans is beneath him. Kiran laughs since that’s probably exactly what Grima is thinking. “Have you been to a town?” Kiran mulls over the question for a second before adding to it, “That you haven't destroyed.”

“No,” is all Grima replies with, apparently in no mood to converse. Kiran awkwardly leads the way, Grima menacingly sulking behind him as if some lost puppy bodyguard. The entire walk is silent and as they walk into town, the atmosphere does nothing to improve. Whatever attempts Kiran tries to appease Grima seems to only worsen his mood. 

The townspeople never really took all too well to Kiran’s presence as it only symbolized to them the war that continued to occur at a standstill, but they always left him alone. With Grima in tow, they seemed to sense the negative energy and abandoning common sense, were drawn to the commotion ready to happen. No one seemed willing to be the instigator of it though and they all kept some distance. 

Not pushing his luck, Kiran continues to lead the way without asking Grima where he’d like to go. Heading for what he came here for, Kiran heads to the bustling market, the war seemingly having no effect on Askr’s abundant crops. Kiran turns to face Grima. “There’s a lot of people here, so if we get separated, let’s meet at the fountain. And if you want something, let me know so I can buy it.” Kiran just hopes that if Grima does want anything, he’ll have enough since Grima isn’t known for his kindness. 

Browsing through the food vendors has no effect on Kiran’s funds, the pair not really wanting any food. Thankfully, it’s still early enough in the day so the market isn’t entirely flooded with people, but as the sun continues to rise, so too does the number of shoppers and vendors. It’s nearly noon when Kiran is bumped into. Despite apologies on both ends, Grima looks at the stranger vehemently. Seeing the angry person staring at them, the stranger scurries off. 

The density of the crowd only continues to increase. Not wanting to be a part of it anymore, Grima walks off once Kiran’s not looking. Grima heads directly to the fountain, disregarding everybody else and ushering zero apologies despite the countless people he bumps into. Arriving at the fountain, Grima sits at the edge. Crossing his arms over his chest and hunching over, Grima makes no attempt to hide his annoyance despite the several stares he’s getting. He can feel the anger and fear mixed in from the townspeople.

Lazily looking around, nothing really catching Grima’s eyes, he can no longer see Kiran. Having more room, Grima unclenches his fists and stretches his back. His slightly better mood is quickly worsened once more as time continues to go with Kiran still in the crowd. 

“Hmmph. Damn summoner forgot about me.” Glaring at the crowd, he sees an empty alleyway out of the corner of his eye. Having heard the danger of them, Grima heads towards it. This time, everybody makes sure to stay out of his way. 

Despite the rancid smell of the trash, the alleyway littered with rotten leftover food, Askr clearly having plenty unlike Plegia, Grima enjoys the relative quietness of the alleyways. The noise begins to pick up when he can sense someone following him. Turning the corner, he stops and so do the steps. Grima smirks at the new prey. Surely Kiran would forgive him if he was merely defending himself. Grima turns around and heads towards his pursuer. 

“Now why don’t you come out? Perhaps I’ll even let you live.” Only the distant chattering from the market can be heard at this point. That and the thief’s attempt at breathing quietly. “No? You should know not to displease those stronger than you.” Grima conjures a small purple flame of fire and aims it some distance in front of him; once it hits the grounds, it envelops the alley, blocking the back. “No escape. The less you anger me, the better,” Grima croons. Understanding the situation, the thief exposes them self, knife drawn. “Happy to disappoint you, but I have no money.” The thief scoffs. “I’ve no use for human creations.” Grima thinks for a second before smiling. “But I know of a human who does. Hand over the money you stole, and I’ll let you leave nice and easy.” Quickly glancing at the lane of fire behind them, the thief swears before tossing their bag of gold at Grima’s feet. Grima chuckles as he picks up the cash. “Next time, you won’t be this lucky.” The fire dissipates, and the thief flees without a second thought.

With newfound, stolen, money, that was already stolen, Grima happily heads back to the fountain. The short walk takes much longer going back when he gets lost several times, the same thrown out rotting corn appearing at least five times. The slowly lowering sun doesn’t help nor does it impede his progress but it surely dampers his mood a bit. 

By the time Grima does manage to find the fountain, the sun has practically enjoyed its full day. Kiran isn’t near the fountain but a slight turn to the right shows Kiran talking to some townspeople, all clearly uncomfortable. One of the women notices Grima and points at him, catching Kiran’s attention. Kiran spins around and with a heartfelt thanks towards them, rushes towards Grima. Kiran’s fear and compassion morphs into anger the closer he approaches.

“Where were you!” 

“You took too long.”

“I took too long? I’ve been waiting for like two hours! I thought you got lost!” Kiran’s anger turns Grima’s annoyance into anger as well.

“And why is it that now, you’re concerned for me? You seemed to wish to abandon me at the castle.” Grima smiles when he sees Kiran upset.

“That’s different! Besides, you wanted to - whatever.” Kiran grabs Grima’s hand and drags him away. “If we’re going to fight, let’s at least not do it in front of the whole damn town.” Grima turns and sees the gathering crowd. He frowns when he notices that none of them follow them as they leave. Smiling, Grima pulls back his hand, ready to argue in front of everyone. Kiran snatches Grima’s hand again. “We are not going to argue in public,” He seethes at Grima. Despite his numerous attempts after, Grima is unable to remove his hand and escape, the contract clearly negating any of Grima’s hope. Quickly fleeing the town, Kiran drags Grima towards the castle before darting into the forest. 

“Now. Why’d you leave without telling me? 

“I believe we were talking about what transpired today at the castle.” Kiran grinds his teeth at Grima’s question, his embarrassment now anger.

“Because I needed time alone! And why do you care so damn much about why I wanted to be alone?” Kiran glares at Grima, clearly at his last straw. Not expecting the question to have been flipped on him, Grima remains dumbfounded. Understanding that he’s not getting a response, Kiran continues. “So now it’s okay to be silent when it’s you, huh? I was embarrassed from yesterday okay! Is that what you wanted me to tell you. I was embarrassed and needed some time to think.” Kiran storms around in circles before facing Grima again. “Then you come barging out of the castle. And I felt bad for making you upset, so I invite you, and I think maybe it’ll be fun! But, no! You have to have a sour attitude the whole time there and then you ditch me.” Grima finds it easier to stare at the dirt instead of Kiran’s face. “And I was stupid enough to wait for you! I waited for two hours. For two hours I was worried that maybe something happened to you. What, I don’t know. And I even bought you a stupid gift to apologize for leaving without you! You probably won't appreciate it, ‘cause apparently the instant I do anything that upsets you, despite what I’ve done for you, you decide to have this awful attitude and then you try to make it my fault!” Out of breath from his rant, Kiran breathes heavily, his chest expanding and compressing. 

Grima continues to remain silent. Biting his lip, Grima sighs. “I’m sorry.” Grima lifts his head to look at Kiran. While he’s no longer as angry, a simple apology doesn’t seem to be enough. He can’t help but stare at the way Kiran’s chest moves.

“For what?” Kiran spits out the question, unpleased. 

“For worrying you.” Grima takes a step towards Kiran. 

“That’s it?” Kiran stares at Grima. Upon hearing Kiran’s retort, Grima stops and snarls slightly before controlling himself. 

“I was…” Grima can feel his face heating up. He marches up to Kiran who’s too dumbfounded to react. Grima embrace Kiran. Kiran stays stiff, unsure of what to do, his arms trapped by Grima’s hug. “I thought you didn’t want me,” Grima whispers. Kiran looks at Grima’s dejected face.

“That’s the farthest thing from the truth. Listen to me please.” Kiran frees his arms and hugs Grima back. “I was embarrassed about yesterday. I-I really like you Grima, so I wanted some time to myself.” Kiran can barely meet Grima’s incredulous gaze. Kiran seems to absorb Grima’s embarrassment since his demeanor changes completely. Grima lets go of Kiran.

“What did you say about me?” Grima smirks as Kiran stammers a bit. 

“I said that I, no wait, I feel like…” Kiran exhales deeply and clears his throat before calming down and grasping Grima’s arms. “So how do you feel about me.” Kiran asks, half smiling before looking down at the ground. Grima merely growls in anger.

“I can’t stop thinking about your idiotic self. You risk yourself and put yourself before others; it infuriates me how often I find myself thinking about a worm such as you.” Grima spits out every word with more anger than the last. Kiran laughs at Grima’s anger over the situation. Kiran stops laughing and quickly gives Grima a peck on the lips, his face red and desperately trying to sink into his robes. Grima blushes too and wants more but Kiran speaks up.

“Let’s head back to the castle.” Kiran leads the way; somewhat hastily, yet at a leisurely enough pace to where they aren’t rushing back. The walk back is much more joyous than the walk from. By the time they reach the castle’s grounds, the sun is still setting, the sky turning a orangish hue. The new guards decidedly ignore them, all of them too afraid of Grima. The walk inside the castle is just as short, the two of them ending up in front of their doors. Before Grima rushes into his room, Kiran smacks his arm and hands him a book. 

“Next time tell me how you feel instead of almost fighting in front of a crowd of strangers.” Giving Grima another peck, Kiran says good night before rushing to his room.

Grima enters his room and gently places his new book on his desk. Sitting at his desk, Grima tries to read but his mind is too preoccupied with the fact that Kiran feels the same way. And he’s too busy remembering the small kiss and the warmth that enveloped him. Grima feels the weight of his money and decides to purchase a gift for Kiran tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, I FINALLY GOT MY M!GRIMA TO +10!!! (F!GRIMA IS +5 RN) I saved up exclusively for them but I;m happy!!! 
> 
> Can't say for certain when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to be more timely with it this time.


	14. How to find a gift in a fortnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima tries to figure out what to give to Kiran as a gift before he even goes out to buy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hello again! It's been a long time. Second, I want to thank everyone who's ever hit kudos, commented or even read this story. Everyone's feedback has meant so much to me and really has given me the drive to continue writing this (esp when the last two months just kinda really sucked!) but that's a tangent. Thank you all so much.
> 
> Chapter title based on "Make Him Fall for you in a fortnight" from i think one of Sumia's or Cordelia's supports; I can't remember that well. 
> 
> ALSO, I have another Grima/Kiran fic with a collection of little stories (A Fell Dragon and His Summoner) that don't really fit here. Recently I've been updating a chapter here and then adding a chapter for the other fic, but I've been focusing on getting more chapters done for A risky Summon, I even have the next two chapter done so, there will be at least 2 more weeks of updates, for A risky summon.
> 
> But here's the link for the other story if you're interested. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707889/chapters/36508596

Storming around his room, Grima grinds his teeth as he ponders over what to buy Kiran. His new book is currently on his desk, his only gift placed delicately between all the clutter on his desk. Grima curses when his dragon forms arrives at the village and sees that all the shops are closed. Debating about scaring the merchant district awake, Grima looks towards the direction of Kiran’s room before abandoning that idea. It’d be good to not have his ability to leave the castle revoked so soon. Another ten minutes of aimless thinking passes before Grima rushes out of his room. Gently closing the door, Grima checks the hallway with a frown. Ensuring that no one is looking, he reaches for Kiran’s door. Finding it unlocked, Grima swiftly enters the room, the door making no noise as it closes. 

Grima first notices Kiran. At least a Kiran sized lump on the bed, the blankets completely covering him up as he has his back facing Grima. With no movement from Kiran’s end, Grima begins searching arbitrarily through Kiran’s room. The shelf by the door has nothing but books concerning tactics; the desk leads to no discovery besides more tactic books. A quick scan shows nothing but the same. Nothing but work. Huffing, Grima checks the nightstand. Steps even more calculated, Grima Trepidatiously heads to it. The nightstand is barren except for a glass of water. Placing his hand on the nightstand’s upper drawer, Grima glances at Kiran. Grima feels anger at seeing Kiran’s resting form. The way Kiran’s form rises with every little breath, how peaceful he seems with his eyes closed and his hair plastered on his face. 

Grima grits his teeth at he continues to stare at Kiran. The fact that Kiran can be so calm, while he worries over a dumb mortal gift. Grima’s eyes widen as the emotions dawn upon him. He can’t even recall the last time he felt nervous, if he ever felt nervous at that. Deciding to put an end to this, Grima lets go of the nightstand and stands up before shaking Kiran. 

Instantly, Kiran shouts and sits up, drawing the blankets around him. As he realizes it’s Grima, Kiran sighs before muttering some choice words and frowning at Grima. Seeing Kiran’s displeasure makes Grima smile a bit, but it being aimed at him makes him frown back at Kiran. 

“Is anybody hurt?” Kiran asks. 

“Why did you give me that gift?” Grima interrogates, completely ignoring Kiran’s question. Kiran furrows his eyebrows at the question.

“Because I wanted to?” 

“Why?”

“Umm…” Kiran fumbles a response. “Because I wanted to make you happy...”

“And why would you want that?” Grima has his face near Kiran’s. 

“Because I like seeing you happy.” Kiran giggles as he understands Grima’s issue. Grima crosses his arms at Kiran’s answer.

“So, you did it for yourself.” The response comes as an answer. 

“No, I did it for you.” Grima frowns. Kiran quirks his head upon Grima’s reaction. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Now tell me, what would you like as a gift?” Grima sits on Kiran’s bed now. His posture straight as he holds his head high. His posture worsens as Kiran ridicules him with laughter. 

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t need a gift.” Kiran responds in between breaths. He moves closer to Grima, Kiran’s warmth enveloping him.

“Every human desires something.” Grima spits out vehemently before he turns his gaze to Kiran. “Now tell me what it is you desire.” He says a bit more gently. 

“But now I feel like I’m asking you for it though…” 

“What of it?” Kiran thinks a moment before responding. 

“It’s different. A gift is… you give someone a gift as a surprise. If I tell you what I want, then it’s not really a gift.” Grima seems discontent with the answer. “But,” Kiran hastily adds, his open hands faced towards Grima “that’s how I feel. Other people probably have different views on gift giving.” 

“Who cares about what worms think. So, you wish for me to surprise you.” 

“I don’t necessarily want you to surprise me, but it would be nice…” Kiran blushes then yawns. Grima wants nothing more but to cover his face with those damn blankets instead of having to see Kiran so… adorable. 

“Accepted; Expect a gift before the end of the day.” Grima stands up before Kiran can really say anything. Kiran’s confused pleas for Grima to stop and the concerns of closed shops at this late an hour go unheard as Grima purposefully leaves the room. 

“What an idiot…” Despite his own little comment, Kiran smiles and blushes, his body feeling much warmer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was more of a short interlude to fill in the gap between this chapter and the next one, it was also a nice way for me to get back into writing.
> 
> Yeah, it's been a long long time since an update, but I feel a lot better and I've been getting back into writing. (And Drag Race starts back up this week!) So, I hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter!


	15. A Gift!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima heads to town for Kiran's gift. He meets some other heroes while shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, 2 weeks now! Also, I liked this chapter (god i feel like I say that about every chapter lol) but this has a little cameo from my fave pairing in Fates!

Leaving Kiran’s room, Grima makes a beeline for the castle’s library. The several confusing turns proving no hurdle in Grima’s path as he reaches the library with no difficulty. Having encountered nobody awake at these hours, Grima proudly enters the library. Giving a glance to the rows of actually useful books on civilizations past, Grima groans before heading towards the dreaded romance section. The section is much more limited than the rest, much to Grima’s pleasure. Grima scoops up several books and drops them on the nearest table; the process continues until the entire section is placed upon the table. Sitting in the chair, the rushed book transport soon turns into a rushed book search; Grima grabs whichever book lies closest and reads the cover. Finding it unsatisfactory, he drops it to the floor and reaches for the next book. Two books turn into five and then nine, and up to thirty-six before he finds the title satisfactory. 

“How To Woo Your Partner” Grima reads. Groaning, he opens the book and luckily finds a title perfect for his situation. Skipping to the chapter titles Gift Giving, Grima scans the chapter. 

_The perfect gift varies from person to person but based on prior experience, there are classic gifts that no man can go wrong with. For your more basic gifts, chocolate and flowers are basic but a staple for gifts. Now don't go giving these gifts to anyone! Save these gifts for long time partners or to spice up shorter relationships. If you want to make them swoon, give them something handmade. Nothing says dedication like creating-_

Grima snaps the book shut. The idea of making something makes him laugh. “I’ll just take what I please.” Sensing that the sun is rising, Grima leaves the library without cleaning up. Grima makes his way to the town with no problem, the guards giving him no fuss today. Any attempt to do so being squashed by Grima’s glare. Money in hand, Grima rushes his way to town, the sun’s orange glow lightly illuminating the forest. By the time the gates are in view, the sun is near its normal height, the town now slowly picking up in busyness. Some seem to recognize him from yesterday, but without Kiran most don’t even spare him a glance. Grima brusquely makes his way to the market district, shoulders hitting others without so much a second thought to them. Grima passes the fountain and walks by the merchant stalls that are open this early. All the merchants seem to direct their shouts about their enticing ware at everyone minus Grima, all of them averting eye contact. The chattering is drowned out by Grima as he glances around. So far, he spots zero chocolates for sale, and the flowers that he does fine all seem to have some invisible imperfection. Grima’s patience begins to wear out as he searches.

“Kana, stop!” Grima suddenly feels someone grabbing his hand. He instinctively pulls his hand to himself and turns to face the human that would disturb him. Instead he turns to see a young dragon.

“You’re a dragon too!” Kana excitedly shouts. The word dragon seems to make the townspeople around them turn at them for a moment before they disperse. Grima sees a human come rushing to the young dragon; he registers them as both heroes, but he hardly knows either of their names.

“Kana! What’d I say about running off?” The adult reprimands Kana as he arrives, crouching to Kana’s level. 

“Sorry, papa…” Kana apologizes, his face aimed at the floor. 

“Now apologize to this poor innocent-” He freezes as he recognizes Grima. The one he’s heard of destroying Ylisse. Grima smiles upon seeing the humans fear. The joy is lost as he hears yet another voice.

“Silas! Kana!” This voice thankfully not as loud as the other two. Grima can sense his dragon blood much stronger than the young boy. The teenage girl by the newcomer has the same amount of blood as the young boy. The newcomer happily introduces himself to Grima. 

“Sorry about that. You must be Grima. I’m sorry that Kana bothered you, it’s just rare for us to meet other dragons.” He outstretches his hand to Grima for a handshake but is met with a stare. He coughs and speaks up. “I doubt you know of us, we’re from a different world. I’m Corrin, this is my daughter Sophie and my son Kana.” Sophie stays by Corrin side while Kana goes to Grima. “And this is my husband, Silas.” Silas regains his calm and speaks.

“Nice to meet you.” Silas doesn’t stick his hand out for Grima. Corrin speaks back up. 

“I’m sorry for Kana bothering you.” 

“But papa, he’s a dragon like us!” Kana shouts. 

“I am no mere dragon such as you three.” Grima retorts. His rude comment only brightens Kana up further.

“What type of dragon are you?” Kana asks. Silas seems on edge while Corrin and Sophie stand there awkwardly.

“I am the Fell Dragon.” Before Kana can ask another question, Silas apprehensively intervenes.

“What’s the Fell Dragon doing outside the castle grounds unsupervised? Kiran is nearby somewhere, right?”

“I require no supervision.” Grima spits out. Grima leaves the family and continues searching. More fruitless wandering occurs; the day is still early but the town is starting to get to Grima. Before he can take it out on anyone, more people bother him. 

“You’re looking for a gift, aren’t you?” Sophie appears, Kana in tow. Grima ignores the two. 

“My papas like giving each other matching gifts!” Sophie groans from Kana’s comment.

“Yeah, they have matching bracelets, rings, shirts, you name it…” Sophie sighs but maintains a smile. “You should try something small. Give them something to put in their room or something, just make it practical. If you buy those flowers, they’ll last two weeks tops.” Grima frowns at the two kids. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you!” Kana begins to make a fuss. “You owe me three days’ worth of desert, if our dads find out and I get in trouble, I’ll make it a week’s worth, now let’s go.” Kana grumble before saying goodbye to Grima. 

With it now being noon, everything is now open, so Grima searches around, heeding Sophie’s advice. Remembering, how barren Kiran’s room was, Grima ends up buying a simple long necked purple vase with some black lines. The shop owner seemed surprised at the purchase but said nothing upon Grima handing her the money. Gift in hand, Grima heads back to the castle, pointedly ignoring Sophie’s laughter and Kana’s happy wave, their fathers confused by the situation. 

Sun still high in the sky, Grima smirks as he arrives at the castle grounds. Ignoring the fearful guards, Grima heads straight towards Kiran’s room. Not bothering to knock, Grima barges inside, Kiran toiling over some maps at his desk. The maps rustle as Kiran's right arm jolts in surprise; he sighs in relief from seeing Grima. 

Grima’s smile fades away as he notices Kiran’s eyes immediately wander to his gift. Huffing, he shoves the gift in Kiran’ arms. 

“Here.” 

“Thank you.” Kiran puts the wrapped gift on his desk and stands up to embrace Grima. The sudden contact still pleasant and yet unpleasant, Grima stiffens. 

“Open it.” Grima says, his right foot tapping.

“So impatient.” Kiran smiles as he opens his gift, already having a basic idea from the shape, Kiran still raises his eyebrows upon seeing it. The shock leads to laughter. Grima goes to leave the room but Kiran grabs Grima by the arm. “Don’t go, don’t go!” Kiran’s laughter slowly dies as it becomes chuckles. He clears his throat before speaking. “I love it. But why a vase? I didn’t know what to expect, but a vase?” Kiran rotates the vase as he inspects it. His eyebrows still furrowed.

“I knew you would appreciate a vase suited to your tastes.” After the initial doubt, Grima smirks upon seeing his gift being a success. 

“I’ve been meaning to spruce up my room, but with everything going on, it slipped my mind.” Kiran gives the vase a lazy cleaning with his sleeve before placing it on his nightstand. “I love it.” Kiran leaves a peck on Grima’s cheek. “It’s a good thing you got here, there’s a meeting on our funds in a bit and I have to make sure everything is in place. I’ll see you later tonight.” Kiran leaves his room. 

Checking the room with the sun’s light this time, Grima finds that the room is indeed empty of any personal items. He leaves the room too and heads for his. His room is as bare of personal items as is Kiran’s, though he chalks it up to not ever having anything personal to call his. The exception being his new book. Sitting at his desk, Grima opens the book, intent on reading it no matter the contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just the dumb bitch in me, but like, I'd much rather a useful gift tbh. A vase is still so stupid but it was just kinda funny to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you're enjoying the story, don't forget to leave a comment. Every single one helps a TON. Please tell me if there's any misspellings or issues. Next chapter should be here at max in a week.


End file.
